Predestinados
by Ale1008
Summary: Despues de salvar a Trunks de quedarse en el Infierno, pensó que todo regresaría a ser normal, pero las cosas son incluso más extrañas.Yuki ha desaparecido.Pan ha sido marcada por algo tan oscuro que ni la Muerte puede acercárse.Trunks sabe que salvarla no será fácil, pero Pan es suya. Y ya desafió al Cielo para quedarse con ella.Si el Infierno quiere un venir, entonces que venga.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, estoy feliz de ya haber terminado de subir la otra historia, por lo cual ya estoy lista para poder subir esta, la cual vuelvo a aclarar por las dudas que no es mia. Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Dragon Ball Z, lo cuales ya ni siquiera tendria que aclarar que tampoco son mios - desgraciadamente-

Bueno, por otra espero que les guste, y ojala comenten.

Saludos!

* * *

Pensarías que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el Infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es la Muerte. Pero para Pan Son, las cosas son incluso más extrañas. El popular y rompe corazones mariscal del instituto, Yuki Mishimoto, ha desaparecido. Mientras que la ciudad esta loca de preocupación, Pan es un manojo de nervios por otras razones. Aparentemente, Yuki no es un adolescente normal. Ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con la Muerte, Yuki no tiene alma. El mariscal puede estar desaparecido, pero sigue apareciéndose en los sueños de Pan... sin ser invitado. Trunks sabía desde el principio que Yuki no era humano. Pero no le preocupaba una simple criatura sin alma. Ahora, se da cuenta del grave error que cometió. El alma de Pagan ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento como una restitución para un espíritu tan oscuro que ni siquiera la Muerte puede acercársele. Dank sabe que salvar el alma de Pan no será fácil, pero Pan es suya. Y ya desafió al Cielo para quedarse con ella.

Si el Infierno también quiere un trozo de él, entonces que venga.

**PROLOGO**

_La húmeda calle estrecha parecía vacía. Música jazz se oía a distancia, pero el sonido era débil. Cuanto más me alejaba de las dispersas luces de la calle y me introducía en la oscuridad, los sonidos de la risa, los tranvías y la vibrante música tradicional que sólo se encontraba en el Big Easy se desvanecían. He estado aquí antes, en innumerables ocasiones. La Muerte se encontraba a menudo en estas calles oscuras. Pero esta noche, no me estoy aquí para tomar un alma. Vine por otras razones. Razones por las que reúno las piezas. La furia dentro de mí era difícil de . Había sido imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad todopoderosa, dejando pasar algo peligroso, más allá de mi radar, sin ser detectado. ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Sabía la respuesta. Pan. Ella me consumía. Mis pensamientos. Mis deseos. Mi propósito. Había sido incapaz de ver nada con el resplandor de Pan, cegándome de todo lo demás. Ahora, tengo que averiguar por qué y luego tengo que arreglar esto. Porque Pan Son era mía. Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin alma. Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú._

**CAPITULO 1**

PAN

Sólo me di vuelta para ver los bonitos globos. Me gustó el de color rosa, era el mejor. Me recordaba a la goma de mascar. Pensé en algo que podía prometerle a mamá que haría, si me compraba uno. Tal vez limpiar debajo de mi cama o quizás arreglar los zapatos en su armario. Pero sólo me detuve un segundo y pensé en eso. Ahora, mi mamá se había ido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y emití un sollozo . Me advirtió que podría perderme en la multitud si no mantenía su ritmo. Normalmente, tomo su mano cuando estamos en muchedumbres, pero hoy llevaba una pila de libros. Había sido mi responsabilidad no perderla. Pero lo hice. ¿Dónde dormiría? Miré nerviosamente a la gente que colmaba las calles. El Festival de las Artes marciales y entretenimientos había traído de todas partes a nuestro pequeño pueblo. mi mano para limpiar mis ojos, para poder encontrar un oficial de policía que me ayude, sollocé y por un segundo olvidé mi crisis, cuando a pastel de embudo me alcanzó.

—No llores, yo te ayudaré.

Frunciendo el ceño, estudié al niño delante de mí. Su cabello rubio corto y ojos grandes pero amigables lucían preocupados. Nunca lo había visto antes. No iba a mi escuela. Tal vez era un turista. Quienquiera que fuese, sabía que no me podía ayudar. Era sólo un niño también.

—Perdí a mi mamá —dije, sintiendo vergüenza de que me hubiera sorprendido llorando.

Asintió y extendió su mano. —Lo sé. Voy a regresarte con ella. Está bien, te lo prometo.

Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, pensé en su oferta. ¿Podría ayudarme? Dos pares de ojos buscando un oficial de policía eran mejores que uno, supongo.

—Um, si pudieras ayudarme a buscar a un policía para poder encontrarla estaría bien. —Me sonrió como si pensara que era divertido. No fue una broma y nada de esto era motivo para sonreír.

—Realmente sé dónde está. Confía en mí —Su mano seguía tendida hacia mí. Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en todas las razones por las que esto era probablemente una mala idea. No podría ser mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez tenía siete como mucho. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Además, no era un adulto desconocido. No me secuestraría.

—Está bien —Respondí finalmente, deslizando mi mano en la suya.

Su rostro pareció relajarse. Esperaba que no consiguiera que nos perdiéramos—. ¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que quizá podrían ayudar.

—Por aquí, en alguna parte —respondió y una pequeña mueca le arrugo la frente—. Ven conmigo —Su voz era suave, pero firme. Del tipo que me recordaba la de un adulto.

Me mantuve a su lado mientras tejía una ruta a través de los cuerpos en nuestro camino. Traté de echar un vistazo a la gente mientras nos apresurábamos, para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no tuve suerte.

—Ahí está —dijo el niño cuando detuvo nuestra búsqueda, y señaló con el dedo hacia la acera de enfrente.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba mi mamá y parecía realmente molesta. Tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras se agarraba de los brazos de la gente que pasaba y les hablaba frenéticamente. Me di cuenta que me buscaba. Necesitando tranquilizarla, solté la mano del muchacho y eché a correr en su dirección. Sus grandes, redondos y aterrorizados ojos me encontraron y dejó escapar un sollozo, luego comenzó a llamar a mi nombre —¡Pan, Pan, Pan!

Mis ojos se abrieron y el ventilador de techo me saludo, el sol fluía a través de mi ventana y mi madre frustrada golpeaba mi puerta.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ahora, levántate en este preciso momento.

—Estoy despierta. Cálmate —grité con voz ronca por el sueño y me obligué a sentarme.

—Por fin, te lo juro niña, cada vez es más difícil despertarte. Ahora date prisa. He hecho panqueques para el desayuno.

—Está bien, está bien —dije y me froté los ojos soñolientos. Había tenido otro de esos sueños. ¿Por qué soñaba con fragmentos de mi infancia y por qué acabo de darme cuenta de que el mismo chico me ayudó en cada una de mis experiencias traumáticas? Me había olvidado de ese día en el festival, perdiéndome. Pero si ocurrió. Lo recordaba ahora. Y ese niño... que había estado allí. ¿Por qué era tan familiar?

Mi puerta se abrió suavemente y mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver a Trunks caminando dentro de mi habitación. Había empezado a utilizar la puerta en lugar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme de muerte. Era una pequeña petición que siempre trataba de honrar.

—Está haciendo panqueques... ¿Crees que me dará algunos cuando venga a recogerte para ir a la escuela? —Su voz era profunda e hipnótica. Incluso ahora, quería suspirar y disfrutar de la calidez que enviaba a través de mí. Me puse de pie y cerré la corta distancia entre nosotros. Deteniéndome justo en frente de él, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y sonreí a sus asombrosos ojos azules.

—Hasta que Yuki aparezca no eres exactamente su persona favorita. Ya lo sabes. —Frunció el ceño y odie que mi madre estuviera siendo tan difícil. No me gustaba hacerle fruncir el ceño. Pero, por desgracia, con mi ex novio de repente desaparecido, mi mamá culpaba mí ruptura con él por otro chico. No es como si pudiera decirle la verdad. Pensaría que estoy loca de verdad esta vez y nunca podría dejar el hospital psiquiátrico.

—Oye —dijo Trunks, extendiendo la mano para acariciar mi cara—. Detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Además, los dos sabemos que no necesito de los alimentos. Sus panqueques sólo huelen increíbles. —A veces, puede venir bien que sea capaz de leer mis emociones. Aunque, otras veces me molesta al extremo.

—Bueno, tal vez si me explicaras exactamente qué quieres decir con que Yuki no es humano, entonces no me sentiría tan culpable. —Trunks suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, tirando de mí en su regazo. Sus ojos azules, aún tenían un rastro de la luz que se encendía en ellos cuando tomaba un alma de un cuerpo al momento de su muerte. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándome mucho para mantener la expresión seria en mi cara. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil pensar de manera coherente.

—Te dije que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que es Yuki exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que no tiene alma. Es de lo único que tengo certeza. —Metí un mechón de su cabello lavanda detrás de su oreja y decidí darle una oportunidad a los pucheros.

—Bueno, ¿Qué crees que es? —Trunks arqueó las cejas y una sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro, formando un hoyuelo.

—¿Pucheros, Pan? ¿En serio? Esperaba más de ti que eso. ¿Cuándo mi chica comenzó a jugar sucio contra mí, eh?

Empujé su pecho y le saqué la lengua. —Esto no es jugar sucio. Su risa divertida envió un estremecimiento de placer por mi espina dorsal.

—Sí, lo es, Pan. No me gusta verte hacer pucheros. Ya lo sabes.

—¡PAN, BAJA A COMER! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE! —La voz, muy alta, de mi mamá subió por las escaleras.

—Ve a comer. Voy a estar afuera en veinte minutos para recogerte —susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien y ponerme de pie.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas para comenzar a discutir, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. —Sólo porque eres La Muerte no significa que puedas salirte con la tuya siendo grosero — susurré en la habitación vacía, por si acaso estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírme. Con un enojado "Umm" me dirigí al baño para alistarme.

* * *

—No vas a tener tiempo si te sientas y comes tu desayuno, eso si tienes la intención de llegar al primer período antes que suene la campana —dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Lo sé, voy a tomar un panqueque —Agarré uno de los panqueques que había apilados en el plato en el centro de la mesa y me sentí culpable al instante por haber tardado tanto para prepararme. Era evidente que había dejado todo para preparar un desayuno caliente y rico por mí, para empezar el día. Y todo lo que tenía tiempo de hacer era llevarme un panqueque y comerlo en mi camino hacia el Jeep de Trunks.

—Lo siento, mamá. Me quedé dormida. Gracias por esto —dije inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla antes de recoger mi mochila frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Necesito conseguirte un reloj despertador —murmuró, y sacó una silla para sentarse.

—Prometo que mañana me levantaré media hora antes. Guarda las sobras en la heladera y las calentamos en el microondas en la mañana y las disfrutamos juntas. —No sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño hacia su taza de café. Demonios, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal. Sacando una silla, me senté sabiendo que estaría saltando de vuelta en menos de tres minutos, pero quería hacerla feliz y quería preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando era un niña y me perdí en la Feria de las Artes marciales y Entretenimiento?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó con el recuerdo. Tenía la esperanza de que mi frente no se arrugara así cuando me hiciera mayor. A excepción de la cosa de la frente, no me importaría lucir como mi madre a su edad. Su corte de cabello al estilo hombre y oscuro tenía un aspecto brillante y sus piernas eran sexys para una mujer adulta.

—Umm... Creo que sí. ¡OH! Sí, esa vez que tenía mis manos llenas de libros y se suponía que te aferraras a mi falda. Dios, eso fue terrible. Recuerdo el momento en que noté que tu agarre se había soltado y luego me di la vuelta y no seguías allí. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Probablemente acortaste cinco años de mi vida ese día.

Así que fue real. Los ojos lilas de mamá se asomaron sobre el borde de la taza de café mientras tomó un sorbo. Quería preguntarle más, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me detuvo. Su atención se fijó sobre mi hombro, a la ventana. Trunks estaba aquí. Odiaba que pensara que mi relación con él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Yuki. El hecho era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de romper con Yuki. Él desapareció antes de que pudiera. Sin embargo, si le dijera eso, las cosas serían aún peores. Si no supiera que no es humano entonces también me preocuparía, pero sabía la verdad.

—Tengo que irme mamá. Te quiero —Le grité dirigiéndome a la puerta. No quería escuchar su charla sobre que se preocupaba más por mí, debido a que Yuki se había ido.

_Ya casi es la hora._

Me detuve y me quedé helada en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Mi mano extendida se aferró de la fría barandilla de hierro. Conocía esa voz.

—Pan. —Trunks estuvo delante de mí instantáneamente.

Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, sacudí la cabeza para aclararme.

—¿Has... has visto a alguien o... mmm, oído algo? —Me tropecé con mis palabras, todavía aturdida por la voz hablando directamente en mi oído.

El color azul en los ojos de Trunks pasó de su azul brillante normal a esferas destellantes. —Pan, tus ojos...

Llegó hasta mí y ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos mientras me estudiaba. La Muerte no se supone que sienta temor por nada, sin embargo, podía verlo en cada pliegue de su ceño fruncido. El hecho de que sus ojos lucían como llamas azules significaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? —Le pregunté en un susurro de pánico.

Trunks me apretó contra él con fuerza.

—Adelante, nos vamos.

Le dejé hacer todo, me llevó hasta el Jeep, e incluso me acomodó en el interior y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Trunks, dime que va mal —Le rogué mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

—Nada. Nada que yo no pueda arreglar. —Me aseguró y presionó su frente junto a la mía—. Escúchame, Pan, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tengo esto bajo control. Recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que La Muerte protege no puede ser dañado... y tú —Acarició con la yema de su pulgar mi mejilla—, eres la única cosa que protejo.

El estremecimiento que yo nunca parecía ser capaz de controlar cuando su voz descendía una octava y era toda suave y sexy parecía hacerle feliz. Siempre me daba una sonrisa sexy cuando me estremecía.

—Está bien, pero oí una voz. En mi oído. Como cuando hablas conmigo, pero estás lejos. —Trunks se tensó y respiró hondo.

—¿En serio?

Asentí y vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras un gruñido furioso vibraba contra su pecho.

—Nadie llega tan cerca de ti. Nada consigue estar tan cerca de ti. — Besó la punta de mi nariz y luego cerró la puerta antes de aparecer en el asiento del conductor a mi lado. Esperaba que no estuviera muy distraído con otra cosa para no estar prestando atención a lo que mi mamá hacía. Si había estado mirando por la ventana hasta hace un momento, entonces las cosas podrían complicarse.

—Ya está encerrada en su cuarto escribiendo —dijo Trunks mientras arrancaba el Jeep y salía a la calle. No le pregunté cómo sabía lo que pensaba. Estoy acostumbrada a eso a esta altura. No podía preocuparme por nada sin que él lo supiera. Se obsesionaba con arreglar todos mis problemas. Normalmente, eso me frustraría, pero en este momento con los problemas avecinándose, lo necesitaba.

—¿Que dijo la voz? —Su voz era tensa y noté que trataba de controlar el gruñido de enfado que me divertía cuando era provocado acausa de los celos. En este momento no era divertido. Para nada.

—Ya casi es la hora —le contesté, estudiando su reacción. Su mano izquierda apretó el volante mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi muslo.

—Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente. No vi nada, pero lo sentí. En el momento en que te quedaste helada, lo sentí. No es un alma. No se trata de una deidad. No es nada con lo que esté familiarizado, pero eso deja sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser. Y te prometo, Pan, que ninguna de esas cosas es un problema para mí. Así que deja de preocuparte. Yo soy La Muerte, bebé. Recuérdalo. —Dejé escapar un suspiro y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Lo sé —contesté y comencé a trazar corazones en su mano con la punta de mi dedo.

—Te he echado de menos anoche —susurró con voz ronca. Sonreí a sus manos mientras él daba vuelta la suya y estrechaba la mía. Me gusta saber que me extraña.

—Bien.

Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta.

* * *

Bien, que les parecio? Pronto subire el proximo capitulo. Comenten que en la proxima actualizacion les contestare :) Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizaba, es que se me ha roto la laptop en donde tenia TODO, todas las historias que cipoiaba y pegaba para leerlas mas tarde, todas esas historias que aun no subia pero que ya tenia escritas, viodeos de dbz, videos familiares, imagenes, TODO. Por lo que entre en una especie de depresion muy grande, ademas mi madre enfermo y estuvo internada toda una semana, y ahora esta en cama y necesita que la cuide, asi que... muchas cosa. En conclucion... espero que disfruten este capitulo :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando Trunks se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hice mi búsqueda diaria por el coche de Yuki. Y tal como los días anteriores, no se encontraba en su lugar. En vez de tomarse el codiciado lugar de aparcamiento del chico más popular de la escuela, se mantuvo vacío. Fue como si todos estuvieran esperándole. Preguntándose. La última vez que había visto a Yuki fue el día que pensé que Trunks estaba perdido para siempre. Maron, una transportadora que intentaba matar mi cuerpo y forzar la mano de La Muerte, por extraño que parezca, se convirtió en mi amiga, consiguió sacar el alma de mi cuerpo sin la ayuda de La Muerte. El problema fue que ya era demasiado tarde. La Muerte ya había roto las reglas y tenía que pagar por ello. Me quedaba la decisión de convertirme en un alma en pena errante o volver a mi cuerpo y vivir. A pesar de que la única persona que había amado ardía en el infierno como un ángel caído por no hacer su trabajo cuando llegó el momento de quitarme la vida. Maron me había explicado que Trunks estaría atormentado aún más en los abismos del infierno si sabía que yo era un alma perdida. Él querría saber que vivía. Que su sacrificio fue por algo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor. Así que volví a mi cuerpo por la mañana y elegí la vida. Por él. Luego, él estuvo en la escuela esa mañana y yo no tuve ni siquiera un momento para hablar con Yuki y explicarle. Sólo corrí hacia Trunks. Después que Trunks me explicó todo y me puso al tanto del engaño, de que Yuki no era humano, habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero Yuki Mishimoto había desaparecido. Eso fue hace un mes.

—No frunzas el ceño. —La voz de Trunks irrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras su mano ahuecaba mi rostro y me estudiaba.

Podía oír mis miedos. No había razón para explicar mi repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Alguna vez regresará?

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro. —Me temo que sí.

—¿Por qué te molesta? Sé que dices que Yuki no tiene alma, pero conozco a Yuki. He pasado tiempo con él. No es malo. Es increíblemente dulce.

Esos ojos azules que amaba, se encendieron y el resplandor al que me estoy acostumbrando me advirtió que había dicho algo equivocado. Trunks no llevaba bien la emoción de los celos. Era completamente nuevo para él y no era algo que pudiera manejar.

—Yuki es lo que debe ser. Fue creado, Pan. Hizo su trabajo. No es dulce. No tiene alma.

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mandíbula luego susurré—: Tranquilo chico grande. Los dos sabemos quién es el dueño mi alma.

—Así es —respondió Trunks, luego mordisqueó mi oído—, y no lo olvides.

Me estremecí por su cálido aliento sobre mi piel. Golpecitos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron, me aparté de mi sexy novio y me volví para ver a Bra, mi mejor amiga, mirándome por la ventana con una expresión divertida.

—Salvada por la mejor amiga —murmuró Trunks, presionando un último beso en mi cuello, antes de alcanzarme mi mochila y abrirme la puerta de su coche.

Salió a la luz de la mañana luciendo como un Dios griego. Los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas cubrían su trasero deliciosamente bien. Trunks podía verdaderamente lucirse en una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y lo hacía diariamente. Hoy la camisa que exhibía su impresionante pecho era de un azul oscuro. Sus botas negras nunca cambiaban, pero a mí me gustaban. Eran algo así como sexys. Parecía un chico malo incluso con mi mochila roja en su hombro izquierdo. Lo observé en una inevitable fascinación mientras se dirigía alrededor del frente de su Jeep para abrir mi puerta. Había aprendido por las malas a no abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche. No le gustaba. Podía sentir los ojos de Bra en mí, pero no me importaba. Podía verme comerme con los ojos a mi novio. Además, me entendía por completo. Bra pensaba, al igual que el resto del mundo, que Trunks Walker era el vocalista de la banda de rock Cold Soul. Irónico, lo sé. Trunks si cantaba con la banda, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos a menudo. Bra era una gran fan.

Trunks abrió mi puerta y salí por fin, apartando mis ojos de él para encontrar la mirada de mi amiga.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también —Bromeó Bra, deslizando su brazo en el mío—. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar dejar de mirar a tu novio rockero con ojos de cachorro y notarme un poco.

Le di un codazo. —Cállate.

Se rió —Chica, por favor, dime que no trataste de ser sutil con tu mirada lujuriosa, porque has fracasado. Ese chico sabe que deseas su cuerpo.

—Ya basta —susurré. Trunks vino detrás de mí, llenando de calidez y hormigueos todo mi interior.

—Es imposible que desee mi cuerpo más de lo que deseo el suyo.

Bra comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

—Querido Señor, ten piedad, creo que podría desmayarme.

La mano de Trunks cubrió la mía y la apretó. —Nos encontramos en el interior. Voy a llevar esto a tu casillero.

Siempre era tan bueno, procuraba darme tiempo a solas con Bra. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera importarme que tuviera una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Bra se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza. Sus rizos eran perfectamente armados, sabía por experiencia que le tomaba horas de trabajo. La chica dormía con los cilindros en su cabeza como si fuese 1980 o algo así. Sus ojos turquesas brillaban mientras observaba el trasero de mi novio mientras se abría camino dentro de la escuela.

—Ese es un buen pedazo de...

—¡Bra!—La reprendí con una sonrisa, porque por supuesto que tenía razón. Pero aún así, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Muy celosa? —Bromeó.

Sólo rodé mis ojos. La mirada de Bra recorrió el espacio vacío de estacionamiento de Yuki. No podía explicarle a Bra sobre Yuki. Ni siquiera sabía que veía gente muerta, o como Trunks solía decirles, "almas errantes". Hasta que conocí a Trunks, había tenido que vivir con mi secreto.

—Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Yuki desapareció, Trunks y yo decidimos mantener un perfil bajo con nuestra relación. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que habíamos comenzado a estar al aire libre juntos. Cuando las autoridades y los padres de Yuki me habían preguntado les dije a ambos que Yuki y yo acabábamos de romper. Que fue su decisión. Lo cuál no era una mentira total; desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso es una forma de romper las cosas. Al principio, sus padres llamaban a diario para preguntarme si había oído hablar de él. Se detuvieron después de que Yuki llamó y les aseguró que se encontraba bien. Al parecer, les había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para resolver ciertos problemas. Curiosamente, después de que llamara a sus padres, ellos parecían estar completamente a gusto con su desaparición. Ya no venían a buscarme. Había visto a su madre en la tienda de comestibles la semana pasada y me sonrió brillantemente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los chicos en la escuela fueron haciendo poco a poco la misma cosa. Nadie lo había mencionado demasiado. Era... extraño.

—Entonces, ¿Estudiaste para ese examen de trigonometría? — preguntó Bra sonriendo, como si no acabara de preocuparse por Yuki.

Una vez más... extraño.

—Sí. Hasta tarde anoche. —Bra se quejó, y acomodó su cabello por encima del hombro. Era uno de sus gestos dramáticos que me hacía reír.

—Si no lo apruebo, mis padres me encerrarán en el desván de por vida. Tendrás que ir a verme y deslizar alimentos por debajo de la puerta.

—Dudo que sea tan malo. Además, si estudiaste, ¿verdad?

Rodó sus ojos una vez y me miró. —Un poco. Sí.

—Viste Pequeñas Mentirosas ayer por la noche, ¿No?

Con un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros subieran y luego bajaran respondió—: Sí. El capítulo de la semana pasada y el de esta semana. No pude evitarlo. Tengo una cosa por Caleb.

Agarrando su brazo, la llevé hacia dentro. —Vamos. A la biblioteca. Tenemos treinta minutos para que no seas encerrada en un ático de por vida.

Miranda me miró. —Te amo.

—Lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la biblioteca se encontraba en otro lugar hoy. El alma que siempre deambulaba por ahí era una distracción.

**Trunks**

Vi como Pan llevó a Bra hasta la biblioteca. Estaría ocupada por un rato y yo tenía un lugar adonde ir. Había un alma que no quería dejar esperando por mí. Tenía que estar allí para el momento de esta muerte. Una vez que Pan entró en la biblioteca y supe que estaba a salvo, por el momento, me marché.

Antes de Pan no había entendido el amor. Antes de Pan, tomar las almas había sido fácil. Ahora, conocía las emociones. Sabía del dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida y eso hacía mi objetivo más difícil. Especialmente con los más jóvenes. A pesar de que sabía que conseguirían otra vida muy pronto, comprendía el dolor de su familia, ya que perdían a alguien amado. Porque si bien, el alma de ese niño regresaría, no sería lo mismo. Ellos no sabrían que el niño que amaban seguiría con ellos cuando el alma regresara con una nueva vida.

—Es hora, ¿no? —El niño me miró cuando entré en su habitación del hospital. Había ido a hablar con él antes. Varias veces, en realidad. Quería que entendiera que moriría pronto, pero si seguía mis instrucciones entonces se le daría otra vida. Su alma seguiría viviendo. Solo esta vida acabaría. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Sí, es hora.

—¿Dolerá?

Negué con la cabeza —Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó el dinosaurio verde con más fuerza a su pecho, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Su rostro parecía más pálido y los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros. La enfermedad tomaba el control.

—Mamá cree que voy a mejorar. Traté de decirle que no era así.

La opresión en el pecho apareció. Esto solía ser tan fácil.

—Aquellos que te aman no quieren aceptar que tu cuerpo en esta vida está demasiado enfermo para continuar. Pero recuerda: Vas a volver. Vas a nacer en un cuerpo nuevo y volverás a esta familia. Tal vez no mañana o al día siguiente, pero un día volverás.

Él suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra el animal de peluche que obviamente amaba.

—Sí, pero me dijiste que no recordaría esta vida. Que olvidaría quién fui antes. No quiero olvidar a mamá y papá. No quiero olvidar a Jessi, aunque es mala a veces, es mi hermana mayor.

Esta era la razón por la que La Muerte no estaba destinada a sentir emociones. Quería abrazar al niño en mis brazos y hacerle falsas promesas. Cualquier cosa para calmar su miedo, pero éste era su destino. Estaría de vuelta pronto. Ya me había preguntado por su alma tras reunirme con él la primera vez. Su hermana tenía dieciséis años. En seis años, daría a luz a un bebé que iba a nombrar como su hermano y esta alma volvería.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esta es la manera en que funciona la vida. Puede que no recuerdes esta vida, pero tu alma siempre estará unida a tus seres queridos. Tu alma será feliz y aunque no recuerdes, tu alma se sentirá como si estuviera en casa.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y bajó el dinosaurio.

—Mamá acaba de salir a buscarme un poco de hielo. ¿Podemos esperar hasta que regrese? Quiero decirle adiós. —Se ahogó en esa última palabra.

Asentí y retrocedí, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría. Su madre entró. También estaba más delgada desde mi última visita y el dolor y el miedo que la rodeaba era impresionante. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos se veían casi como si ella fuera la que podría morir hoy.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, cariño. Tuve que ir al piso de arriba para conseguir el hielo que te gusta —Se apresuró a su lado. La ropa arrugada colgaba en su frágil figura. Ya estaba de duelo. Lo sabía. Puede haberle dicho a su hijo que iba a mejorar, pero sabía que no era así.

—Mamá —Su débil voz, sonó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba. Vi como el pequeño niño tomó de la mano a su madre. Se disponía a consolarla. Su cuerpo podría ser joven, pero su alma no lo era. Tenía un alma madura. Una que había visto muchas vidas. En el momento de la muerte el alma comenzaba a tomar el relevo. A pesar de que su mente era la de un niño de cinco años, su alma sabía que su madre lo necesitaba fuerte en estos momentos.

—Te amo —dijo y un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de ella. Quería abrazarla para ayudar a aliviar su dolor, pero no podía. La Muerte no estaba destinada a confortar.

—También te amo mi dulce niño —susurró apretando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

—Nunca me iré, ¿Esta bien? No te pongas triste. —Intentó, como tantos otros, explicar a los que dejaban atrás que iba a volver. Pero al igual que todos los seres humanos, comenzó a llorar y a sacudir la cabeza en negación. Enfrentar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo era demasiado para que su mente comprendiera.

—No hables así, cariño. Vamos a luchar contra esto —dijo con una fiereza que sólo una madre desesperada podía reunir en un momento como este.

—No, mamá. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te prometo, que siempre estaré aquí.

Me acerqué a su lado mientras su madre cubría su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Su pequeña mano se extendió hacia mí y la agarré. Asintió y tomé su alma.

—Siempre me llamas para los más difíciles. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué le agrado a tu novia, me llamas a mí? —gruñó Maron mientras se pavoneaba en la habitación del hospital.

—Esto no trata de ti, Maron. Se trata del niño. Toma su alma ahora. No necesita ver el resto. Tiene que ir arriba.

Maron miró a la madre llorando sobre el cuerpo que había albergado una vez a aquella alma. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos y las enfermeras comenzaron a precipitarse en la sala gritando.

Inmediatamente, Maron tomó la mano del alma y se fue sin decir una palabra. Podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no era cruel. Es por eso que siempre pedía por ella cuando se trataba de una muerte como ésta. Con una última mirada a la afligida madre, salí de la habitación. A ella le encantaría su nieto un día y lo abrasaría mientras le contaba todo acerca de su tío. El alma no puede recordar esa vida, pero él sabría lo luchador que fue su tío y que la vida que sólo había experimentado durante un corto período de tiempo nunca sería olvidada. En su siguiente vida, él se haría mayor junto a sus nietos para contarles historias.

**Espero les haya gustado. Comenten!**

**Respuestas a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**HinataYaoi95: **_Jajaja pues ya esta aqui la segunda parte de esta historia de amor sobre Trunks y Pan. Jajaj si aqui viene la parte que tienen un super rival XD Pero bueno no es algo a lo que Trunks tenga miedo a enfrentarse._

**Julyett: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado Existence, pero lamento informarte que Goten no aparecera en esta, bueno en verdad si, pero en el ultimo capitulo o por ahi :/ Pero tranqui ya se convertira en uno de los personajes principales tambien :)_

**Ohkashoh: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia anterior, espero que esta tambien, por lo que habras visto al principio perdi todos los capitulos que tenia, por lo que me cuesta actualizar rapidamente, pero bueno hare el mejor intento para hacerlo rapido :) _

**Gaby2012:**_ Que bueno que te guste :) Intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda._

**Laly Pink: **_jaja que bueno que te guste esta tambien, espero que como en la historia anterior me comentes cada capitulo jaja_

**_Bueno, les mando besos a todos, y espero comenten, saludos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, estoy cada vez peor aqui en casa... mi madre comenzo a ponerse mejor y que me sucede? Llaman del liceo para decir que repeti el curso ._.**

**Osea repeti tercero de secundaria, peor no me puede ir en esta vida! Pero bueno, por lo menos los profesores saben que repeti por faltas y no por no saber nada, ya que inteligente soy. Asi que como los profesores dicen que me ven mas en cuarto que repitiendo tercero me van a dejar hacer examenes libres, asi que ahora tengo que ir a la secundaria a buscar todo para poder estudiar. Saben cuantas materias? 13! 13 examenes!  
**

**QUIERO MORIR! xD**

**Y si algo mas faltaba, mi hermanastra nueva ( si una de la que nadie sabia y salio hace unos meses con 13 años) me rompio en plena fiesta de 15 años el vestido ._. me festejaron mis 15 años en un club presioso, con un vestido hermoso (el cual al no ser muy femenina - por no decir nada- mis padre adoraban que lo tuviera puesto) y ella viene y lo engancha en su tacon para luego salir caminando llevandoselo con ella. Ahh la odio.**

**Bueno los dejo leer la historia antes de que me de algo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Hola —murmuró Pan en su suave, sexi y dulce tono que significaba que me extrañaba. Normalmente, no me voy durante el día para tomar almas. Solo las difíciles o con las que he hecho conexión. No tenia que estar ahí para que un cuerpo muriera. Solo tenia que estar ahí para tomar el alma vinculada a ese cuerpo. Así que, a pesar de que la gente muere cada segundo de cada día, no siempre estoy ahí en el momento. Por eso, a veces, la gente veía el "fantasma" de su ser querido poco después de su muerte. El alma permanece en el cuerpo hasta que voy a por ella. También hay almas que se niegan a irse. Las que no quieren marcharse. Las que se convierten en almas perdidas y vagan confundidas por la tierra toda la eternidad.

—Pareces... triste —dice ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Solo estoy pensando—Le aseguro, empujándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Solo tomaste un alma, ¿No? —repite, estudiándome.

Asiento.

—¿Un pequeño?

Asiento, otra vez.

—Un chico.

Lo entendía. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Había tantas cosas que quería saber y yo me sentía impotente, no quería que ella se preocupara. No podía manejar decirle que no a la chica.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

—En seis años.

—¿Quién lo tomó?

—Maron.

—Oh, bien. Ella le gustará.

Reí. Maron no es la persona más agradable que he conocido, pero por una extraña razón a Pan le gustaba. Incluso cuando pensó que era adolescente que sufría de esquizofrenia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. La Muerte no era algo con lo que Pan lidiaba muy bien, pero comenzaba a entenderlo mejor.

**Pan**

El árbol no era tan alto. El estúpido Uub no sabia nada. Solo porque era una chica no significaba que yo no pudiera treparlo, también. Se lo mostraría. Para cuando llegue aquí, yo estaré camino a la cima. Así no pensara que las chicas no podemos hacer lo que los chicos hacen. ¡JA! Lo podemos hacer mejor. Porque somos mejores. Mirando hacia atrás para ver si mamá me miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, lo encuentro todo despejado y me sujeto de rama con la corteza dura. Era caliente y pegajosa. Una vez que tuve ambas manos y piernas firmemente enganchadas a su alrededor, empecé a intentar escalar. Sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo. Seguí manteniendo mi camino hasta que llegue a la cima. Sin razones para bajar la mirada. Eso podría estropearlo. Una astilla de madera me cortó la mano y grité, retirándola para ver si estoy sangrando. Había una pequeña astilla clavada en mi mano y presioné la palma contra mi boca, utilizando mis dientes para sacármela. Sonriendo con satisfacción una vez la pequeña astilla estuvo entre mis dientes. La saqué fuera y escupí el ofensivo objeto. Ves, fue tan difícil como para cualquier chico. Uub y su estúpida boca diciendo que yo era débil. ¡Lo que sea! Continué mi subida a la cima. A lo mejor, una vez vea que soy mucho mejor que él porque puedo trepar muy alto, me dejará entrar en su nueva casa del árbol. Ese cartel de "solo chicos" parecía planamente estúpido, de todos modos. Mama decía que debía ignorarlos y dejar que los chicos tuvieran su escondite especial, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No era justo cuando yo fui quien tuvo la idea de la casa del árbol en primer lugar. Además, todo lo que Bra quería hacer era que nos maquilláramos y nos pintáramos las uñas. ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo de esa manera? ¡Yo no! Mi pie se resbalo y me sujeté fuerte intentando no entrar en pánico. Podía hacer esto. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi agarre firme se debilitaba. Eso no era bueno. Moví mi brazo, así podría encontrar otra rama en la que sujetarme, pero luego mi otro pie resbaló y me fui en una caída libre de espaldas. Esto iba a doler.

—Ups, te tengo —dijo una voz familiar y abrí mis ojos para ver a un chico mirándome. Sujetándome. Extraño. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, levanté la mirada al árbol del cual acababa de caer e intente recordar de donde conocía a este chico. ¿Me golpee la cabeza y este chico me recogió?

—Uh —Conteste, todavía confusa. Estaba cayendo. Luego... este chico me sujetaba y me hablaba.

—¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Está muy alto.

Volví mi mirada hacia él otra vez.

—Uh, yo, uh... ¿me atrapaste? —pregunté incrédula.

Él rió, y el azul bebé de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse.

—Sí, ¿Por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté. Él me bajó fácilmente y otra vez observe cuan familiar me parecía. ¿Iba al colegio con nosotros?

—¿De dónde venias?

Se encogió de hombros:

—Andaba por aquí, te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda.

—¿Te conozco? —Le pregunté, notando como en su rostro se formaba una extraña sonrisa.

—Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Él era extraño y hablaba como un adulto.

—Pan Son, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Uub estaba de pie en la calle, sonriendo como si acabara de ofrecerme un millón de dólares. ¿Qué decía sobre un "vistazo"? Yo quería ENTRAR. No dar un estúpido vistazo. Miré hacia atrás al chico que me había atrapado, por si quería venir también, pero él se había ido.

—_Casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora._

Me senté en la cama sin aliento, mientras el canto en mi oído se desvanecía. La misma voz de ayer. Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Y que quería decir con "casi es la hora."

Agarré mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estos sueños parecían tan reales. Como recuerdos que he olvidado. El mismo chico. La misma voz. Miré a través de mis dedos como la luz apenas entraba por la ventana. El sol no había salido por completo todavía. No había manera de que me volviera a dormir. Mamá se emocionaría si consigo levantarme a tiempo para desayunar con ella hoy. El sueño iba a molestarme. Necesitaba preguntarle a Uub sobre ese árbol. ¿Tenia que contarle sobre la caída? No lo podía recordar. Tal vez el sí.

Salí de mi cama y cepillé el pelo y me paré delante de la ventana, estudiando el viejo roble. Sentía como si hubiera otro recuerdo atado a ese árbol pero no podía recordarlo. Dejé mi cepillo y me deslicé dentro de mis sandalias e hice mi camino hacia abajo. Quería salir de aquí. Era casi como si el árbol de repente me jalara de alguna manera invisible hacia él. El aire frio de la mañana me hizo temblar mientras bajaba las escaleras del pórtico y cruzaba la húmeda hierba. Una chaqueta hubiera sido una decisión inteligente, pero había estado tan ansiosa en salir a ver este árbol.

Escaneando el jardín buscando algo extraño o raro, caminé hacia el árbol. Era el mismo que había estado siempre aquí. Nada había cambiado realmente. Excepto, quizás, que la rama de abajo era ahora más fácil de alcanzar. Estudié el lugar del árbol y recordé directamente antes de que cayera y calculando desde cuan lejos realmente caí. ¿Podía un chico atraparme si caerse el mismo por el impacto? Eso parecía altamente improbable.

**Trunks**

Ella estaba asustada. Lo podía sentir incluso a un continente de distancia. Mirando hacia a Maron, fruncí el ceño porque no habíamos acabado. Aun tenia que recolectar ochocientas almas más antes de finalizar el día.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dije, girándome para llevarme a la obstinada alma que no quería irse.

—Espera, ¿No vas a ayudarme a convencer a esta a irse? Quiero decir, vamos chico enamorado, sé que quieres volver con tu chica y todo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Pero está es obstinada. Déjala vagando por la tierra por la eternidad si es lo que quiere. Lo he intentado. Maron frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros:

—¿Ella esta bien? Puedo ir. Puedes mandar a alguien para...

—No, me necesita. Vámonos. Esta es una causa perdida.

—UGH, eres tan malditamente impaciente —Maron me miró molesta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Coge el alma o déjala, no me importa

—La necesidad de llegar hasta Pan me consumía. No podía concéntrame.

—Haz lo que puedas con ella. Te encontraré en la próxima parada. Tengo que revisarla —No esperé la respuesta de Maron.

Ella se encontraba en su jardín trasero, mirando ese viejo roble. Su pelo caía por su espalda en suaves y recién peinadas ondas, las cuales parecía fuera de lugar con su pantalón de pijama y su top.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté, acercándome desde atrás y cogiéndola entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera se sobresalta ya. Que yo aparezca de la nada se ha vuelto normal para ella. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero su tristeza borra la sonrisa de mi rostro. Algo le molesta.

—¿Por qué estas aquí fuera tan temprano, mirando un árbol? —Le pregunto, descansando mi mentón encima de su cabeza.

—Tuve un sueño, no era la primera vez. Pienso... pienso que tiene algo que ver con esa voz.

Apretando mí agarre, escaneo el jardín con la temprana luz de la mañana. No hay nada aquí a parte de nosotros dos. Ella esta a salvo, me lo recuerdo.

—Cuéntame sobre el sueño —La animo.

Desliza sus manos sobre las mías y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Son muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdos que he olvidado. En uno de ellos esta este chico. El mismo. Siempre me ayuda. No lo recordaba hasta que el sueño empezó, pero ahora creo es un recuero real. No solo un sueño. Lo puedo recordar tan claramente como si estuviera allí —Se detuvo y señaló al árbol delante de nosotros.

—Ese árbol, lo trepé una vez. Lo hice porque Uub decía que no podía hacerlo, porque era una niña. Quería probarle que se equivocaba. Lo trepé pero caí... y él me atrapo.

—¿Uub?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. El chico. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre en la multitud cuando me perdí y hubo otras ocasiones. Lo he visto. Lo conozco.

Un gruñido furioso de celos se me escapo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Pan se sacudió entre mis brazos y me frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración. Esta no era una emoción con la que yo fuera bueno aun. Comenzaba a preguntarme si alguna vez lo seria. Yo era egoísta y posesivo. Pan era mía.

—¿Crees que es real? —Me las arreglé para preguntar. Tenia que mantenerme centrado en el problema en cuestión. Odiaba saber que alguien la había salvado cuando era pequeña. No me sentó muy bien. Algo andaba mal. Ella lo había olvidado y ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. La voz. Necesitaba encontrar esa voz.

—Sí. Creo que la voz en mi oído fue la del chico —Se escurrió de mis brazos—. Deja de gruñir Trunks, no eres un animal, Dios. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba enfadado. La posesiva necesidad de reclamarla como mía me superaba. Esa voz tan cerca de ella entro ensus sueños. Fue por la noche mientras estuve lejos de ella, así él pudo acercarse. Tenia que cambiar eso. No más sueños. Solo tenia que irme más por el día. Odiaba estar lejos de ella cuando estaba despierta. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Esta... esta cosa no iba a acercase más a ella.

—No voy a dejarte más sola por la noche. No hasta que terminemos esto.

Pan frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas durante el día. Te echaré de menos.

La iba a echar de menos, también.

—No me gusta que él este tan cerca de ti. Se esta metiendo en tu cabeza por que yo no estoy ahí para sentirlo. Para detenerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio superior y estudió mi pecho por un momento, finalmente levanto la mirada hacia a mi.

—¿Qué hay de Maron?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se podría quedar conmigo. Por ahora.

Podría. No se volvería loca con eso, a Maron le gusta Pan, tanto como a Pan le gusta Maron. Podría confiar en que Maron me avisaría si Pan me necesitaba.

—Voy a hablar con Maron.

Pan resplandeció y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Eres tan fácil. Es difícil discutir contigo.

Besé la punta de su nariz.

—Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Pan.

—Y a mi me gusta oír tu sexy voz diciéndome cosas dulces —

Respondió.

—Bésame, Trunks —Susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

No era algo a lo que me tuviera que animar. Las veces que nos habíamos besado, su alma había intentado salir de su cuerpo. Yo no podía averiguar como pararlo. Nuestros besos eran siempre cortos. Ahora, otras cosas... pasábamos ratos haciendo otras cosas. Era imposible olvidar como aveces era casi imposible mantener nuestras manos quietas.

—Hmmm... ¿Crees que podrás mantener tu alma dentro esta vez? —murmuré contra sus labios.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Lo intentaré.

El sabor de su dulce lengua, enviaron todos los pensamientos fuera de mi mente. En ese instante solo tenia una necesidad. Un propósito. Pan. La satisfacción se deslizó a través de mi cuando recorrí mi lengua por su labio superior, luchando por la urgencia de morderlo. Su labio hinchado siempre me tentaba. Un suave gemido trajo de vuelta mis sentido y sentí su alma empezar a reaccionar a la atracción que sentía hacia mi. Gentilmente, rompí el beso y puse distancia entre nosotros dos, mientras nos mirábamos con hambre y cogiendo rápidas y cortas respiraciones.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí hacia su inocente disculpa. Su alma sabia que era mía. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ir hacia mi, era hermoso para mi. Incluso aunque me causaba una frustración extrema cuando yo la quería coger en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido durante horas. Hasta que no encontráramos una respuesta del porque venia hacia mi, eso no iba a pasar.

—No te disculpes Pan —Contesté, adelantándome para coger su mano y llevármela a mis labios—. Es hora de que entres y te prepares. Creo que le prometiste a tu madre que desayunarías con ella esta mañana.

Asintió, se deslizó de mi mano antes de girarse para dirigirse a la casa. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró a mirarme.

—Te veo pronto.

—Siempre —contesté.

* * *

**Y? Les gusto este capitulo? Comenten :D**

Respuesta a comentarios del capitulo anterior:

**HinataYaoi95**: _Si Trunks trataba de mantenerse frio por esa misma razon, yo no creo que sea bueno encariñarte con alguien que sabes cuando morira, no? Lo del niño es muy triste si, peor creo que deben de haber peores tambien. Yuki de por si sera muy raro ahora, pero ya veras porque muy pronto. Saludos!_

**Sorato-ai**: _Es una lastima que no hayas podido dejar ningun comentario en la historia anterior, pero lo bueno es que te gusto, espero que esta te atrape como la anterior y que en esta si dejes comentarios xD Tengo muchisimos problemas para poder conectarme aunque sea 5 minutos, asi que no se si subire pronto el proximo capitulo, pero juro que lo intentare. Saludos!_

**Laly Pink:** _Bueno imaginate como estoy yo D: Yo en si creo que eso de la rencarnacion es verdad pues he escuchado historias de personas que saben informacion de personas que ya murieron y nisiquiera la conocian. Ej: el ultimo caso que escuche fue de una mujer que aseguraba que era otra chica, y que tenia esposo e hijos en India, y cuando fue a India para que le creyeran se encontro con el hombre que ella decia era su esposo. Y le dijo cosas que solo su esposa y el sabian, y el hombre dijo que su mujer habia muerto de una enfermedad hace 20 años, que era la edad de la chica que aseguraba era su esposa ._. Y yo cuando escuche eso quede como CHAN lo de la rencarnacion cada ves es mas cierto! Pero bueno... te dejo sino la hago muy larga y bueno... no quiero aburrir. Saludos!_

**Pancito:** _Mi mama ya esta mejor gracias. Jajja Bra esta un poco loca, aunque Maron lo esta mas pero bueno alla ellas xD. Saludos!_

**Querido Guest**: _Amigo, se nota que no has leido la historia anterior como para insultar a Yuki y decir que es un estupido Mary Sue, te recomiendo que antes de mandar comentarios ofencivos leas y sepas que habia una historia antes de esta y quiza te guste y entiendas que Yuki no es un personaje tan estupido y sin importancia. Saludos! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, bueno, como se que quiza no pueda actualizar dentro de un mes, actualizare ahora.**

**Besos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

En el momento en que ella entró y cerró la puerta, lo sentí. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentidos lo superaran. Abriéndolos lentamente escaneé el patio trasero, hasta que mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente del sueño de Pan. Había visto este espíritu antes. Un brillo burlón en sus ojos fríos me devolvió la mirada, mientras se sacaba no un cigarro, sino dos de la boca.

—¿Qué quieres con Pan? —Demandé, manteniendo la mirada sobre él. Los señores espíritus quizás podían manipular a los humanos y sus vidas, pero no tenían ningún poder sobre mí. Poseía todas las llaves. Sin mí, el vudú de un señor espíritu sería nada para la muerte. Su poder venía de aquellos que creían en él. Y acababan en mis manos.

—Ella me pertenece. —El arrogante espíritu se centró en mí. Podía ver la advertencia detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que se extralimitaba.

—No, no es.

El señor espíritu se movió hacia atrás. Su movimiento fue más un desliz que un paso poniendo distancia entre nosotros. El gruñido de mi pecho se encontró con mis oídos y de repente entendí su necesidad de espacio.

—La chica esta marcada como una restitución. Su madre hizo el trato. Sabe el costo.

¿Qué? Sin querer quitar mi mirada del señor espíritu, miré si Pan nos observaba desde la ventana de su cocina. Le negué el intento de poner distancia entre nosotros y lo fulminé con una fría mirada a los ojos, la cual sólo se podían considerar como un demonio para los seres humanos. El culto y la creencia de los que practicaban el vudú era el único lugar de donde sacaba su poder. Sin ellos, él no existiría.

—Pan Son es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.

La indecisión en la postura del espíritu señor era evidente.

Retrocedió.

—Pero la restitución debe ser hecha.

—NO con Pan, no. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Pan no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Nunca la conocerías si yo no la hubiera salvado. Habrías tomado su alma mientras estuviera tirada en el suelo, muriendo. Es a mí a quien no le gusta ver a los niños morir. A ti no te importa a quien tomes. Está viva por mí. Significa un propósito para mí. La salvé para mi hijo. La ha vigilado durante todos estos años.

Temblando de rabia, controlé mi necesidad de destrucción. Si intentaba aniquilar a un espíritu señor del vudú en el patio trasero de Pan traería a todo el infierno hasta aquí. Este era un lugar seguro para ella. Un lugar sin pesadillas.

—Déjala o trata conmigo.

—La chica tiene que elegir o tomaré mi pago de todos modos — siseó.

—¡Bien! Déjala elegir —Rugí.

Luego se marchó y mi quedé solo. ¿Qué en el nombre de los dioses había hecho la madre de Pan?

**Pan**

—Así que el chico amante está de gira —Anunció Uub, el novio de Bra y mi amigo de la infancia, mientras dejaba su bandeja delante de mí. Elegí el rollo porque era la única cosa en de toda la bandeja que realmente conocía y pellizqué un pedazo antes de mirarlo.

—Sí —Fue mi única respuesta antes de hacer estallar un trozo crujiente de pan dentro de mi boca.

—No le hables de eso. Está toda depresiva —Le regañó Bra, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Uub continuó mirándome, lo que era ligeramente desconcertante.

—¿Qué? —dije, encontrándome con su mirada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algo, e iba a preguntarte y bien... Lo he olvidado. —Sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara y cogió su botella de agua.

Yuki. Había estado pensado en Yuki. Poco a poco se había desvanecido de los recuerdos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo, excepto de los míos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué era eso?

—Uub, ¿recuerdas la casa del árbol que construiste y no dejabas que las chicas entraran? —Uub levantó la mirada de su comida y me sonrió—. Sí, y tú estabas tan malditamente enfadada. Creo que colgué ese letrero solo para fastidiarte.

Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Uub había vivido para hacerme enfadar. Teníamos una gran batalla de chicos contra chicas en aquel entonces. Bra era feliz jugando con sus muñecas Bratz, lo que sólo le daba a él más munición. Bra me hacía quedar mal. Las muñecas hacían que los chicos pensaran que éramos débiles y yo no era tan débil.

—¿Recuerdas el árbol en mi patio trasero que trepaste y decías que yo no podía? —Uub frunció por un minuto y luego una sonrisa rompió en su cara.

—SÍ, y tú lo trepaste un día y caíste, pero un chico te ayudó o algo así. No lo sé. No me creí tu historia entonces y no me la creo ahora. Parecía un poco descabellado. —Y continuó y continuó hablando sobre cuán rápido trepaba ese árbol y su obvia destreza para hacerlo, pero mi mente se encontró en otras cosas.

El chico tenía que ser real. Ese sueño era un recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo olvide?

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —La pregunta de Uub rompió mis pensamientos, y empujé la bandeja hacia él. No estoy segura a que "eso" se refería, pero todas "esas" cosas no iban a estar en un lugar cerca de mi boca.

—Escoge.

—Dulce, gracias. —Tomó la bandeja y se la puso delante de él.

Bra se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada. Ese había sido exactamente mi pensamiento.

—Así que, Pan, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita doble contigo y Trunks?

—Uh... No lo sé. No sabía que querías.

Bra inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me dio una mirada incrédula.

—Por supuesto que queremos. Tú has sido la que ha estado evitándolo.

No. Uub era amigo de Yuki. Uub no había estado loco por mi y Trunks. Sintió como que estuviera engañando a Yuki, incluso aunque les había contado a todos que Yuki había roto conmigo. Le eché una mirada a Uub, quien parecía feliz comiendo la comida que le había dado, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Habían olvidado a Yuki completamente?

—Oh, vale, bueno, déjame hablar con él. Se ha ido por un tiempo, pero cuando regrese, seguro.

Uub sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cambié mi atención a la mesa detrás de nosotros, donde normalmente se sentaba Yuki como un rey en su reino. Nadie parecía consternado por su ausencia. Ni siquiera Meiko, su novia por años antes de que rompiera las cosas con ella este verano. ¿Habían sido realmente una pareja o él sólo había estado jugando con su cabeza?

Meiko echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que uno de los chicos le había dicho y miré fascinada como coqueteaba abiertamente con ellos. Agradecida de que hubiera olvidado a Trunks una vez que se hubo ido por primera vez. No había tenido que lidiar con ella flirteando cuando volvió. Era casi como si no existiera en lo que a ella le concernía. Luego sus ojos atraparon los míos y un destello de conocimiento me sorprendió antes de que mirara hacia mi derecha y chillara el nombre de otra porrista que se acercaba a la mesa. Nadie se preocupaba sobre el mariscal estrella nunca más.

—Necesito cepillarme los dientes y retocar mi pintalabios. ¿Vienes?

—Me preguntó Bra, levantándose.

Asentí y me levanté para seguirla fuera de la cafetería.

—Eh, Bra, parece que Uub no está muy enfadado por lo de Yuki —La engatusé, esperado a ver como me contestaba.

Bra me miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Quién?

* * *

Mamá no se encontraba en casa. Fantástico. Estaba sola. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y escaneé la cocina para ver si había algún visitante no deseado, flotando alrededor. En el caso de Yuki, andando alrededor. La casa parecía limpia, pero eso no calmaba mucho mis nervios. Dejé la mochila sobre el banco y caminé hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber y hacerme un bocadillo. Una ensalada de tacos completa y una crujiente tortita estaban envueltas en un recipiente con una nota en la tapa.

_Salí con Gohan. Llegaré tarde. Ordené tu comida favorita de Tacos._

_Disfrútala._

_Te quiero._

_Mama._

Añadiendo esto a que me dejó sola en casa, podría besar su cara. Seguía muy hambrienta después de comerme sólo el rollo para comer. Había tenido tutorías con dos alumnos nuevos después del colegio y no había podido comer entonces. Ahora eran pasadas de las seis y juro que mi intestino grande se comía al pequeño. Necesitaba comida. Cogí mi ensalada y una lata de soda y me dirigí al salón. Después de oír a Bra hablar sobre el capítulo de Pequeñas Mentirosas de esta semana, quería verlo por mi misma. Hundiéndome en el sofá puse un pie debajo de mí y encendí la televisión. Gracias al fantástico Gohan, el novio de mama, teníamos una bonita pantalla de sesenta y dos pulgadas en nuestra pared. Gohan era el gerente del distrito con mejores compras en el área, así que obtenía tratos asesinos. .

—Pan.

Grité, dejé caer mi tenedor, escaneando la habitación en busca del propietario de la voz. Yuki se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. No parecía fantasmagórico o monstruoso. Sólo era como Yuki. Excepto que se encontraba en mi casa, sin ser invitado. Y no tenía alma.

—Pan —repitió.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle que demonios, cuando desapareció y Maron irrumpió por la puerta como si estuviera en la guerra.

—¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña mierda? Lo puedo sentir. Ahora, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

Miré como Maron escaneaba el salón y acechaba la cocina.

—Se ha ido. Maldito cobarde —gritó mientras irrumpía en las escaleras.

Me senté congelada, esperando a que Maron entrara en la habitación. Me sentía aún conmocionada por que Yuki estuviera en mi casa, y Maron gritara maldiciones mientras buscaba en cada esquina.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, una vez que volvió a la habitación.

Intenté asentir, pero no pude. En vez de eso, forcé que un "mmm" saliera de mi garganta. Mi corazón aún iba tan rápido que podría atravesar mi pecho.

—Respira profundamente, Panny Ann. Toma respiraciones profundas. No dejes que su majestad haga que llueve en el infierno y a todos los que se interpongan en su camino sólo porque su novia está cagada de miedo. —Su colorido vocabulario causó que estallara en risas y pude tomar la profunda respiración que ella sugería.

—Eso es. Buena chica —Afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

Baje la mirada a mi ensalada, tratando de asumir que Yuki había estado en mi casa. Sólo apareció de la nada. ¿Sería otra cosa que se parecía a Yuki? Había sonado como Yuki, seguro.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —Su pregunta sonó más como una demanda cuando señaló hacia el bol de ensalada, que milagrosamente no había sido derramada por el suelo durante el drama. Necesitaba comérmelo. No había comido en todo el día, pero el hambre se había ido. Ahora me sentía ligeramente enferma.

—¿Ese fue Yuki, verdad? —Le pregunté, girando mi rostro así podía hacerle frente.

—Síp. Mierdecilla. Mostrándose como un maldito cobarde y asustándote de esa manera. ¿No está tan dulce ahora, verdad?

Miré hacia atrás, donde él había estado parado. No parecía aterrador. Parecía preocupado. O quizás culpable.

—Trunks solucionara esto. Deja de preocuparte. Ahora, ¿vas a comerte esto o no? Porque se ve delicioso.

Sacudí mi cabeza y Maron me la arrebató e instantáneamente tenía un tenedor en su mano.

—Bébete la bebida si te sientes enferma. No quieres entrar en shock. El azúcar ayudara.

Asintiendo, tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi fría y dulce soda y mi estómago pareció asentarse.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

—Porque quería hablar contigo, supongo —Contestó Maron, después de meterse otro tenedor lleno de ensalada en su boca.

—Los chicos del colegio, sus padres. Todos lo han olvidado.

Maron asintió.

—Sí, lo han hecho. Él no tiene alma, Pan. Recuérdalo, tú la tienes. Tu cuerpo es sólo una casa para ella. Aquellos que tienen alma lo olvidaron porque su alma nunca estuvo vinculada a la suya. No se puede conectar con algo que no hay.

—¿Por qué yo lo recuerdo? —Mi voz salió en un susurro. Casi tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esto.

Maron dejó el tenedor en el bol y suspiró. Esto no era bueno.

—Eres diferente. Él tenía... Había esta... UGH ¿Por qué diablos Trunkser no te explicó esta mierda? —Maron colocó el casi vacío cuenco con la tortilla en la mesa de café, rompió un trocito antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirarme.

—Tu alma fue marcada cuando eras pequeña. Yuki tiene algún tipo de reclamo sobre tu alma. Ahora, no te asustes. Trunks es más que capaz de arreglar esto antes de que Yuki se vincule a ti.

No me gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Vincular? Me ahogué. Maron asintió y tomó otro trozo de tortita del bol. Mantenía todo esto de forma casual. A lo mejor necesitaba calmarme. Ella no parecía preocupada. Pero, ¿vincularme?

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Panny Ann. No es tan malo. Así que, así es la cosa: tu mamá tomó una mala decisión. Tienes un espíritu oscuro determinado a reclamarte. Las cosas podrían ser peores —Terminó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían ser peores? ¿Un espíritu oscuro? — Levanté mi refresco, y mi estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento de lo que un espíritu oscuro significaba realmente.

—¿Cómo podría ser peor? Bueno, para empezar, podrías estar sin la completa devoción de la Muerte en persona. Vamos, Panny Ann. ¿Qué puede hacer un espíritu oscuro contra la Muerte? Me refiero, enserio — Maron puso sus ojos en blanco y engulló el ultimo trozo de tortita del bol que sujetaba.

Me empapé con sus palabras, deseando que fueran más reconfortantes.

—¿Tienes algo bien grabado en toda esta cosa? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al mando de la televisión.

—Um, sí, mira lo que quieras —Murmuré y me bebí mi soda, deseando que Trunks pudiera volver a casa. Ahora.

* * *

**Bueno, como desde el lugar que estoy actualizando es un celular, no puedo ir ver los comentarios y contestarlos, asi que esta vez no los contestare.**

**Comenten, y espero poder contestarlos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Pan**

_-Por favor. Si puedes salvarla entonces, ¡Sólo hazlo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer —Pidió mi mamá con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. _

_La arrugada anciana apartó la vista de mí. Su blanco cabello resaltaba contra su oscura piel. Me estudió cuidadosamente antes de levantar su vidriosa mirada y fijarla en mi madre._

_—Estás pidiendo algo que provoque cosas que quizás no deseas._

_—Cualquier cosa. Te lo ruego, lo que sea que puedas hacer. Los doctores no pueden ayudarla. Está muriendo. Cualquier cosa, por favor. — La voz de mi mamá se rompió cuando soltó un ruidoso sollozo._

_—Etel no aprobará esto, tú lo sabes —dijo la anciana cuando cojeando fue a un estante con cientos de envases llenos de cosas extrañas que no reconocí—. Lo que tú pedir no importar. No hay otra forma. Si él quiera que viva. Él hace esa llamada._

_Miré mientras ella caminaba arrastrando los pies alrededor de la mezcla de diferentes artículos que tomó de la estantería, murmuraba para sí misma._

_—¿Quién es él? —Oí a mi mamá preguntar._

_Yo me había estado preguntando lo mismo. Él parecía tener la última palabra, no la anciana. Por qué mamá le pedía que me ayudara. No entendía. Ella no lucía como ningún doctor que hubiera visto. Cuando me había quedado dormida, las blancas paredes de la pieza del hospital en la que había pasado los últimos meses eran la última cosa que recordaba haber visto. Luego, me desperté y ella se encontraba aquí. Con esta extraña mujer en una pequeña y sucia casa que olía raro._

_—El único que puede salvar a esta chica —dijo, arrastrando los pies hacía mí mientras agitaba el maloliente brebaje y comenzó a cantar suavemente._

_—¿Dónde está él? ¿Necesito ir a buscarlo? —El pánico en la voz de mamá me hizo luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sabía que estaba asustada. Los doctores no esperaban que despertara. Los había escuchado cuchichear mientras pensaron que dormía. La enfermedad avanzaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba enferma. Mi mamá estaba triste._

_—Tú pensar, yo hacer esto si él no estar aquí —El humor en la voz de la anciana fue obvio—. Este gris—gris yo no hacer. Sólo él._

_Antes de que mi mamá pudiera preguntar algo, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico no más mayor que yo. Sus ojos me recordaban a un agitado mar arremolinado cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. El rubio y desordenado cabello colgaba sobre sus ojos y no parecía importarle a la oscura anciana._

_¿Estaba enfermo él también? Un suave murmullo en una lengua que no entendí salió de su boca mientras la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente._

_—**Es el momento** —La voz familiar susurró en mi oído._

Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad. La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana y el brillante y animoso amarillo de mi habitación parecía en desacuerdo con la oscura choza con la que había estado soñando. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Y ese acento de la anciana. Había sido grueso y... ¿y Cajun? Luego, el muchacho. Una vez más él había estado ahí mientras que yo estaba enferma. Yo había estado enferma.

Tuve una milagrosa recuperación a la edad de tres años. Este recuerdo del chico era el primero que había tenido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué la voz había dicho "Es el momento" en vez de "Es casi la hora"?

Echando un vistazo al cuarto busqué a Gee.

—Pan —Trunks se encontraba de pie frente a mi cama e inclinándose para arrastrarme a sus brazos.

—Maron dijo que él llegó a ti. No podía verlo pero lo sintió. No pudo detenerlo, así que vino a buscarme.

Asentí con la cabeza, dejando que me mimara. Esto era una ración de consuelo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—Recordé algo. Otro sueño. No tiene sentido, pero si es real... entonces explica algo. Algo de mi pasado.

Trunks se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—¿Qué? —La tensión en su voz no me sorprendió. Estaba molesto.

—Estuve enferma una vez. Cuando era pequeña. Realmente enferma. Tenía leucemia y los doctores no le dieron ninguna esperanza a mi mamá... y... y luego mejore. Fue un milagro. Nunca hablamos de esto después. Mamá nunca se preocupó si podría volver. Los chequeos con mi doctor terminaron pocos años después y fue el final de eso.

El agarre de Trunks se había convertido en uno férreo. —¿Qué recordaste en tus sueños?

—Fue tan real, Trunks. Podía incluso oler el aroma mohoso de la vieja choza.

—Cuéntame —Me animó, mientras que sus dedos pasaban a través de mi enredado cabello, tratando cuidadosamente de deshacer los nudos que encontraba a su paso.

—Una anciana estuvo allí. Su acento era duro. Fue difícil entender todo lo que decía. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tipo de acento era. Pero hacía un... hechizo, creo. Mamá me llevo con ella. Le pidió que me salvara. Entonces, el chico, el de los otros sueños, estaba ahí. Comenzó a cantar algo y luego... me desperté con las palabras "es el momento" siendo repetidas en mi oído.

Trunks suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Esto no era tranquilizador.

—¿Entendiste esto? ¿Sabes que es lo que me está pasando? ¿Es esto por lo que Yuki reclama mi alma?

No respondió de inmediato. En cambio, acunó mi nuca en su mano y escondió su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Aunque disfrutaba siendo abrazada con él en mi cama, su renuencia a responderme quitaba la sensación cálida que sentía normalmente en esta posición.

—Trunks —repetí.

—Fue un médico Vudú el que visitaste ese día Pan. Tu madre recurrió a la magia negra para salvar tu cuerpo.

¿Qué? Tragué la bilis en mi garganta. ¿De qué está hablando? El vudú no era real, pero el miedo que atravesó mi cuerpo me dijo que creyera en el vudú. Sabía algo que no hice.

—No entiendo —Logré ahogar el terror que estrangulaba y cerraba mis vías aéreas.

—Voy a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto. El mal ha reclamado tu alma. Las deidades no se asocian con los espíritus vudús. Ellos no son todopoderosos, pero pueden usar su poder sobre los humanos para causar dolor. Una restitución debe usarse con el fin de enviarlos lejos de ti. Yo puedo protegerte, pero el espíritu que está tras de ti es el espíritu vudú más poderoso que hay. No se irá sin pelear.

—Yuki es un... ¿un espíritu vudú? —Eso no podía ser cierto. Yuki no era malo.

—Pan, los que no tienen alma sólo pueden pertenecer a un solo lugar. El Creador no crea seres sin alma. Él no tiene ningún uso para ellos. Un alma puede ser solamente creada por el Creador. Por lo tanto, quien no tiene alma es malo. Yuki es el producto de uno de los más fuertes espíritus malignos que hay. El señor Vudú de los muertos, Ghede, es poderoso por los cantos y las oraciones que recibe de los humanos. Yuki es su creación. Su hijo. Yuki es el príncipe de la muerte dentro de la religión vudú. Tu conexión con él es la razón por la que ves almas. Antes de que estuvieras enferma, antes de que tu madre te llevara al doctor vudú, ¿Habías visto algún alma?

No podía recordar. Esto era demasiado.

¿Vudú? ¿Mi madre me salvó con Vudú? Oh, Dios.

—¿Cómo... cómo puedes solucionar esto? —pregunté, necesitaba alguien que me asegurara que iba a estar bien.

Tal vez esto era sólo otro sueño. Tal vez me despertaría y sería normal otra vez. Trunks dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de mí y se puso de pie. No me gustó la distancia. Yo quería tenerlo cerca.

—Cuando no tome almas encontraré una forma de acabar con esto —Hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada de mí—. Maron va a quedarse contigo hasta que haya manejado esto.

¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Quieres decir que te vas? —Luché contra las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. No podía hacer esto sin él aquí. Quería ser fuerte y valiente, pero ahora mismo sólo lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cara. Sé que hacía esto difícil para él, pero no quería que se marchara. Aún si amaba a Maron, yo quería a Trunks.

—No hay otra solución para esto Pan. No puedo exactamente renunciar a mi trabajo. Todavía tengo que tomar almas. Todo mi tiempo libre será para mantenerte a salvo.

—Pero...

—¡PAN! ¡DESAYUNO! —La voz de mi madre sonó por las escaleras, interrumpiendo mi intento de súplica.

—Anda a prepararte, Pan. Ve a la escuela. No estaré desaparecido por completo. Cada vez que pueda estaré aquí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

Se acerco, me beso en los labios y desaparecio.

* * *

—Bien, Panny Ann, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos primero?

Me volví a mirar a Maron, quien había disminuido el paso mi lado, me di cuenta que ella no parecía un etéreo "transportador" sino a la Maron que había conocido en el hospital siquiátrico. Su rubio cabello estaba puntiagudo y blanqueado. Su ceja se encontraba perforada otra vez, y parecía que había añadido otra pequeña barra al lado de ella. El diamante en su nariz sin duda no era real y, desde luego, usaba lápiz labial negro. Hacía que el querer ser gótico luciera patético en sus intentos de lograr el estilo.

—¿Qué haces mirando a Panny Ann? ¿Acaso me extrañabas mucho?

—Había olvidado lo bien que puedes lograr el loco estilo de culo malvado.

Maron explotó en una carcajada. —Dijiste culo —Maron lo dijo bastante fuerte, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco—. Mi pequeña princesa está creciendo.

Rodé los ojos y miré más allá de Maron para ver a Bra de pie en su casillero con Uub, mirándome con una horrible expresión en su rostro. Ella recordaría a Maron de la casa de locos. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

—Um, mi amiga Bra te vio... ya sabes, antes. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

Maron siguió mi mirada y saludó a mis amigos como si fueran viejos compañeros de ella.

—No me está mirando con la boca abierta porque me recuerda, Panny. Lo hace porque no encajo con el perfil de personas con las cuales tú normalmente andas.

Iba a responder, pero decidí no hacerlo. Maron tenía razón. Mis amigos no llevaban piercings en su cara, o vestían minifaldas cortas con botas militares altas. O se maquillan con esmalte de uñas y lápiz labial negro. Maron definitivamente iba a llamar la atención.

—Entonces, ¿No te recuerda del manicomio?

Maron negó con la cabeza, —Nop, Trunks se encargó de eso.

Con un suspiro de alivio me acerqué a Bra. No quería decir más mentiras hoy. Me alegré porque no tendría que inventar algo para apaciguar las preguntas de Bra. Aunque iba a tener que encontrar alguna manera para que Bra dejara de mirar a Maron como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Maron era realmente linda vestida como una rebelde. Seguro que era magnífica cuando era toda una transportadora, pero hacía que este look luciera bien también.

—Bra, Uub, esta es mi amiga Maron —Luego, estuve perpleja. No lo había pensado hasta allí.

La mirada horrorizada y un poco confundida de Bra pasaba de mí a Maron, prolongándola un poco más en Maron.

—¿Maron? —preguntó Bra.

—Sip, Maron. Mira, tu amiga ya puede decir mi nombre. ¿No es ella de las cerebritos? —Bromeó Maron, obviamente disfrutando el incómodo momento. Le di un codazo en las costillas y una advertencia con la mirada.

—Maron es una amiga de fuera de la ciudad. Su, eh, papá es un amigo de mi mamá y se quedara conmigo por unas pocas semanas —Me enredé con mis propias palabras. Si ellos me creían eso sería un milagro.

—Si esta fascinante presentación terminó, me iré a encontrar una máquina expendedora. Necesito una Coca-Cola y unos Snikers, ya que me sacaste corriendo de la casa antes del desayuno —Maron se despidió con un cabeceo y se marchó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Seguramente no lo haría. No, ella probablemente lo haría y se iría.

—Entonces, ¿Está viviendo contigo? ¿En tu casa? Por favor dime que cierras tu puerta porque parece una loca. Tal vez deberías dormir con tu madre. Digo, sinceramente Pan, probablemente ha estado en una cárcel o —Bra jadeó y cubrió su boca—, apuesto que ella... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es por eso que está aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Eso es tan peligroso...

—Bra, cálmate —Interrumpí su balbuceo y agarré su brazo—. No ha estado en la cárcel. Es inofensiva. Sólo le gusta llamar la atención. Ahora, deja de inventar escenarios insanos y relájate.

—Es del tipo de estilo moderno —Uub elevó la voz. Le lancé un "cállate" con mi mirada y enganché mi brazo en el de Bra.

—Es excéntrica, pero es divertida. Vas a amarla una vez que vuelva a su apariencia y lenguaje colorido.

—¿Lenguaje colorido? Oh, no, ¿Maldice mucho?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Sip y es divertido. Pondría a un marino en vergüenza.

—A mí ya me gusta —dijo Uub, mirando hacia donde Maron iba doblando la esquina—. ¿No dijiste que iba a la sala de profesores? Porque esa es la única máquina expendedora que hay en el camino. —Suspiré y tiré a Bra a nuestro primer periodo de clases.

—Allí es probablemente exactamente hacia donde va.

—Eso es genial —respondió Uub con admiración, luego muy fuerte—, Umm, auch, bebé —Siguió. Bra le dio en sus costillas con su puntiagudo codo.

Me eché a reír por primera vez en toda la mañana, antes de recordar a Yuki y la marca en mi alma. Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Trunks**

Sabes, he estado pensando... —dijo Maron mientras llegaba a mi lado. Caminaba por el desierto, tomando las almas de los soldados caídos. Odiaba las guerras. Toman mucho de mi tiempo.

—Oh, te perdiste una. —Maron señaló un alma al lado del cuerpo que alguna vez habitó.

—No me olvidé de una, Maron. No quiere irse —Repliqué, molesto de que estuviera aquí cuando se suponía que debía estar con Pan—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, hola a ti también, Trunkser. Caray, ¡Qué frío! Pan está segura, cenando en casa de su amiga Bra. Bra no me gusta. Estoy segura que tiene miedo de mí y espera de que beba sangre o algo así.

Gruñí: —¿Eso parece? Trata de parecer menos atemorizante.

—Como sea, escucha, ¿Cómo es qué no puedes ir a decirle "Deja de rondar a mi chica pedazo de culo estúpido de mierda", y luego acabar de una vez? Comprendo que estás de parte de los humanos en estos días, pero Trunks, eres La Muerte. ¿Qué pasa con toda esta angustia?

Terminé con la última alma y después caminamos por la carretera cubierta de humo, había autos hechos chatarra por lo que acababa de suceder. Las ambulancias comenzaban a llegar y el tráfico crecía por kilómetros.

—No puedo decirle a un espíritu vudú que se detenga y esperar que lo haga. No tengo ningún control sobre un señor espíritu vudú. Su poder proviene de los seres humanos. Es un espíritu maligno. No es un alma humana.

Maron suspiró. —Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué demonios hizo su madre?

Jaslyn, otro transportador, se presentó y envió a las almas tomadas de los restos y saludó a Maron antes de desaparecer. Luego, estuvimos dentro de la casa de otra celebridad. América estaría de luto mañana. Pero, por desgracia, se trataba de una ocurrencia regular. El frasco de pastillas seguía abierto y vacío al lado de la cama y el alma parecía confundida. Me volví a Msron.

—Toma esta, luego regresa con Pan. Ya casi termino, y me estás solamente atrasando.

Maron gruñó e hizo un gesto al alma antes de que ambos desaparecieran. Gracias a Dios. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Además, me quedaba el hospital por visitar.

**Pan**

Maron no había querido quedarse para comer con Bra. Lo cual fue probablemente una buena idea, ya que habría asustado a la madre de Bra. Iba a abrir la puerta del auto cuando de repente los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Echando un vistazo a la puerta principal de Bra, pensé regresar a su casa corriendo y lanzarme en el interior. Pero mis pies se sentían pesados. Lo que se encontraba aquí no permitiría que me alejara tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba Maron cuando la necesitaba?

—Soy sólo yo, Pan. —La voz de Yuki me sorprendió y me las arreglé para girarme lentamente. Efectivamente. Era Yuki. Pareciendo tan normal como cuando había estado de pie en la puerta de mí cocina. Pero no era normal. Los vellos erizados de mi cuerpo demostraron que él no era normal. Él nunca había causado que esto pasara antes. ¿Era porque yo ahora sabía lo que era?

—¿Yuki? —Mi voz sonó ronca, esperaba no ver al chico en el que había confiado transformarse en un extraño demonio frente mis ojos. Dios, esperaba que no.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Esa sería una mala idea. El vudú no era bueno. Y sabía que tampoco lo era su príncipe de los espíritus. ¿Dónde estaba Maron? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

—Umm... Yo... Me asustas como la mierda, así que no estoy segura de querer eso.

Se rió y casi me relajé. Me siento tan familiarizada con ese sonido. La sonrisa de Yuki siempre me hizo sonreír.

—No hay nada que temer. Nunca te haría daño.

Me froté los vellos de mis brazos, pensando que mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, y él se encogió de hombros:

—Respecto a eso, no puedo hacer nada. Ya no es así. Ya no estoy en forma humana por más tiempo. Vas a reaccionar ante mí de esa manera.

¿Forma humana? ¿Por más tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres?

Dio un paso hacia mí y me apretó contra la puerta del coche. El frío metal no hizo nada para calmar el calor extraño que venía de su cuerpo.

—Hmm... Debí haber adivinado que me harías esa pregunta primero. Siempre al grano. —La sonrisa torcida que siempre me gusto brilló—. Pero necesito que confíes en mí y que me escuches.

¿Confiar en él? No era probable.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Pan?

Bueno... no exactamente. Respondí sólo con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Y nunca lo haré. ¿No he estado siempre ahí cuando me necesitaste? El árbol, cuando te perdiste... El momento en que morías por la enfermedad en tu cuerpo.

La comprensión se apoderó de mí y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos azules. La forma de la mandíbula. Su postura. La curva de sus labios y el sonido de su voz. Él —fue Yuki— era el chico de mis sueños.

—Eres tú.

Una persona común y corriente habría necesitado más aclaraciones, pero Yuki no era humano. Entendió lo que quise decir. Así que en su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Tú fuiste prometida a mí. El poder de mi padre te curó y en retribución, tu madre prometió tu alma a mí.

Estoy de nuevo soñando, obviamente, porque esto sonaba ridículo.

—Lo veo en tus ojos. —Su sonrisa aumento—. Tu alma me reconoce. El fuego está ahí. —Levantó un espejo que salió de la nada y miré con horror que mis ojos ya no eran de un negro familiar, sino del color del fuego. Mis pupilas rodeadas por lo que parecían titilantes llamas de color naranja.

Temblando, sacudí la cabeza y me aparté del coche para poner más distancia entre nosotros.

—Pan —Comenzó, entonces su rostro se puso furioso cuando miró alrededor y se marcho una vez más.

—Lo perdí otra vez, ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¡Mierda! —siseó Maron.

Me apoyé en el parachoques de mi coche y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Estás bien? No te tocó, ¿O sí?

Volví la cara para mirar a Maron y se puso rígida, mirando directamente mis ojos.

—Tus ojos —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tocando mi mejilla con cuidado—. ¿Qué carajo?

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba a Trunks. Esto era malo. Mis ojos estaban más allá de ser espeluznantes.

—¿Dónde está Trunks? —Mi voz sonó ronca, no quería llorar delante de Maron. Maron no era la clase de ser que quería emociones delante de ella.

—Métete en el coche, voy a conducir. —Ordenó Maron, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero. Normalmente, no estaría de acuerdo con su conducción, porque todo lo que Maron hacía, lo hacía peligrosamente, pero por el momento no podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para conducir. Así que hice lo que me dijo, y me hundí en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Dónde está Trunks? —Repetí mientras ella arrancaba el coche, acelerando por la calzada.

—En Afganistán, ocupándose de esos idiotas que se explotan.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

Maron suspiró y miró en mi dirección. —No por un tiempo, Pan. Tiene que hacer frente a esa mierda vudú que te está acechando.

Extendí la mano y giré el espejo retrovisor para estudiar mis ojos. Su color normal había regresado y el revoltijo en el estómago disminuyó un poco.

—Tus ojos eran extraños, Panny Ann. No voy a mentirte. Eso fue algo extraño, muy extraño.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No crees que debas decirle a Trunks? —Sólo lo quería de vuelta. Lo echaba de menos y después de mi encuentro con Yuki, lo necesitaba para sentirme segura. Por mucho que me encantara, Maron no me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Se lo diré, pero ahora mismo no voy a dejarte. El príncipe vudú está detrás de ti. Así que tengo que mantenerme cerca.

Luché contra la urgencia de llorar. En cambio, me mordí el interior de la mejilla y mantuve mis ojos fijos en las casas que pasaban.

—Está bien, Panny Ann. Yo me encargaré.

No estoy tan segura de eso, pero me senté en silencio mientras ella cantaba fuera de tono una canción que los Three Doors Down tocaban en la radio. Una vez que nos detuvimos en mi camino, no esperé a que ella saliese. Si no podía tener a Trunks, entonces quería a mi mamá. Por suerte, su coche ya estaba allí. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me volví a mirar a Maron.

—Estaré con mi mamá un rato. Puedes sentirte como en casa en mi habitación.

—Mientras estás en ello, ¿Por qué no le preguntas acerca de la mierda de vudú en la que te metió? —Respondió Maron, y luego desapareció.

Entré y sentí alivio al ver a mamá hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en lugar de estar escondida, escribiendo en su oficina. Podría apartarla de ver CSI Miami. De su escritura, no tanto.

—Hola, cariño, ¿Disfrutaste de la cena con Bra?

Me dejé caer a su lado y cogí un puñado de palomitas de maíz, preguntándome si sería realmente capaz de comer después del susto que acababa de tener. Tenía que tener cuidado en cómo hablaba. Si mamá escuchaba la más mínima inquietud en mi voz, sospecharía y comenzaría a lanzarme preguntas hasta que cediera y le contara todo. Centrándome en mantener mi tono casual y no afectado, respondí: —Sí, tuvimos camarones hervidos, maíz y ensalada. La ensalada tenía frambuesas, nueces y queso de cabra. Fue sorprendentemente bueno. Incluso con el aderezo dulce.

—Oh, eso suena delicioso. Tendré que pedir la receta.

—Te va a encantar. Está en la categoría de comida saludablemente rara.

Mamá rió entre dientes y mordisqueó el puñado de palomitas de maíz en su mano. No me sentía segura de cómo hablar de esto. Diría: "Mamá, ¿Recuerdas cuando casi moría y me llevaste a ese médico vudú?"

Tuve la sensación de que se resistiría si me acercaba a ella directamente así. Pero tenía que saber la verdad.

Volví mi atención a la televisión y observe la escena del crimen de una joven estrangulada mientras que el equipo de CSI hacía lo suyo. Hice estallar unas palomitas en mi boca y me las arreglé para masticar. La mantequilla se sentía pesada en mi estómago sensible, así que decidí mejor no comer más.

—¿Qué te molesta, Pan?

Le eché un vistazo a mi mamá, me observaba a mí en lugar de la televisión. Que fácil podía leer mi estado de ánimo. Era imposible ocultarle un problema a la mujer.

—Um... pensaba en... —Hice una pausa y debatí incluso si debiera decir algo. ¿Realmente quiero saber esto? Tomé las cejas fruncidas de mi madre como una señal de que ella esperaba a que terminara. Su cabello oscuro estaba rebelde como de costumbre y no usaba nada maquillaje. Pude ver su preocupación y amor brillando en sus ojos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero todavía tenía que escuchar su explicación. Tal vez algo que ella supiera ayudaría a Trunks a poner fin a esto.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuve enferma de niña? —Comencé y vi como su ceño se profundizó y me hizo un gesto breve—. Bueno, casi moría. Me acuerdo de eso. Y así... Tuve un sueño. Más como un recuerdo. Estaba en una vieja choza y tú también estabas allí. Había una señor mayor. —Me detuve cuando el pánico comenzó a parpadear en sus ojos.

Era cierto. No era necesario explicar más. Sabía exactamente lo que había soñado.

—Fue real, ¿no? Me llevaron a un médico vudú y... ella o él me curo.

Mamá tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza casi frenéticamente.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Murmuró, bajando la mirada a la mano que dejó caer las palomitas de maíz que había estado sosteniendo. ¿Ella nunca espero que yo lo recordase?

—¿Qué les prometiste, mamá? ¿Cuál era el pago por mi curación?

Mamá colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de café frente a nosotras y se levantó. Me sentía más tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía cuando empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la televisión.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —Cantó en voz baja. Ahora comenzaba a sentir pánico. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Mi fría, tranquila, calmada madre, nunca había tenido un desglose delante de mí.

—Dime, mamá —Le exigí.

Corrió ambas manos por el pelo corto y luego las apoyó en sus caderas vestidas del pijama. Los cerdos voladores de color rosa en el fondo estaban tan felices y sin preocupaciones y tan increíblemente fuera de lugar con la mujer que los llevaba. Empecé a preguntarme si tendría algún ataque de pánico por la forma en que su respiración se había acelerado.

—No sabía qué más hacer —Susurró con un sollozo roto y rodeó con los brazos su cintura, como si necesitara mantenerse entera.

—Lo entiendo. Lo que necesito saber es cual fue el pago que se requirió.

Mamá por fin enfocó sus ojos llenos de dolor en mí.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Alguien ha... algo ha... contactado contigo?

Explicar que mi novio era La Muerte y que una transportista de almas se encontraba en mi habitación, probablemente escuchando mi iPod y pintando las uñas de los pies de un color oscuro, no sonaba exactamente como el mejor plan. Así que me decidí algo más creíble.

—Tuve un sueño. Lo vi todo. Me acordé de todo. Incluso el olor a moho rancio.

Un poco de alivio se apoderó de su expresión tensa. Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama con nerviosismo.

—Está bien. Un sueño. Eso está bien. —Hablaba más para sí misma que para mí. Esperé. Finalmente volvió la mirada hacia la mía. —Estaba desesperada, Pan. Una enfermera en el hospital me hablo sobre un nuevo médico vudú en el pantano. No sabía nada de vudú. Nos enviaron al Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans porque tenían un especialista muy recomendable. La cultura allí era tan diferente. No sabía qué creer. No le hice caso al principio. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Pero entonces... pero luego me dijeron que no ibas a despertar. Me entró el pánico. Te llevé a la anciana. No sabía nada de ella o de sus métodos. Pensé que tal vez tenía una droga milagrosa. —Dejó escapar una carcajada dura—. Quiero decir, ¿Quien cree en hechizos de todos modos?

No esperaba que realmente preparara algo y luego el chico entró. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Miré las pocas arrugas de su frente más profundas. Había sido Yuki. Ahora, lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

—El muchacho era muy joven. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran aterradores. Comenzó a cantar y una oscura niebla cayó sobre el cuarto. —Abrió los ojos y me miró. Pude ver el recuerdo de ello en sus ojos. La experiencia la perseguía—. Y luego nos levantamos de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos marchado de allí. Tú estabas sentada en la cama, hablando muy sonriente con una enfermera. Los círculos bajo los ojos se habían ido. Querías macarrones con queso y alguien se había escapado para buscarte algunos. Los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a llegar a nuestra habitación. Fuiste un milagro. No tenían ninguna explicación, pero no había señales de la enfermedad en tu cuerpo. —Tragó con tanta fuerza que pude ver su garganta contraerse—. Ni siquiera quedo alguna señal de que la enfermedad hubiera estado allí. Has hecho noticia. Eras una maravilla médica. Entonces, un día todo el mundo se olvidó de ello y fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Esto fue todo lo que sabía. No les había prometido nada. Sólo había dicho que les daba lo que querían. No tenía idea de que les había dado mi alma. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminé alrededor de la mesa de café y la abracé. No porque se lo merecía, sino porque a pesar de que había cometido un grave error, lo había hecho porque me amaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7  
**

_Oye, ¿Qué esta mal?_

_Sollocé y miré a un niño de mi edad. Su pelo era rubio y tenía ojos azules amistosos. Me encogí de hombros y me limpie la nariz con la manga. Quería estar sola y llorar. No quería explicar las cosas a un extraño._

_—Nada —murmuré, y contemple mis zapatillas sucias. Acababa de comprar mis brillantes zapatillas rosas la semana pasada, pero ahora después de correr por el bosque en medio del barro estaban todas sucias. No importaba. Mamá se molestaría. No era mi intención. Nunca quise ensuciarlas. Necesitaba aprender a no hablar con extraños._

_—Algo que te está molestando —dijo el niño y se sentó en el escalón del pórtico junto a mí. ¿Quién era este chico?_

_—Sólo cosas —dije, jugueteando con los cordones de mis zapatos sucios._

_—Soy bueno para arreglar cosas. Apuesto a que si me lo dices, yo podría ayudar —respondió._

_¿Era en serio? Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz. Encogiéndome de hombros, pensé que la verdad probablemente lo haría huir. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente._

_—Vi a mi abuela muerta hoy. Fuimos a su casa porque tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió. Todo el mundo se puso vestidos negros y fuimos a visitar a su ataúd en su casa y a comer y otras cosas. La vi allí tirada. Parecía dormida, pero no respiraba. Luego fui a la cocina para encontrar los libros para colorear que siempre dejan para mí. Y allí estaba. Sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Estuve tan feliz de ver que había despertado. Fui a abrazarla y se había ido._

_Me detuve, esperando la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de mi madre que me había dado cuando le conté la misma historia, pero no fue así. Tal vez él no lo entendía._

_—Así que me di la vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo. De pie detrás de mí. Parecía triste y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Me sentí tan feliz de verla con vida que corrí a decirle a mamá. Pero cuando volví a la habitación donde el ataúd, mi abuela todavía seguía allí tendida como si durmiera. Mi madre seguía llorando._

_Me detuve otra vez, esperando que el niño se parara y huyera de mí. Pero seguía sentado, esperando a que dijera algo más. Quería que alguien me escuchara hoy. En cambio, mi mamá me había dicho que lo dejara y me amenazó con no dejarme salir si decía algo más acerca de esto. Para entonces, ella sollozaba tan fuerte que me sentí mal. No quería darle tristeza. Solo traté de hacerla sentir mejor._

_—Continúa —dijo el muchacho._

_—Bueno, le dije a mi mamá que me acompañara. La lleve a la cocina y mi abuela seguía de pie como la había dejado. Parecía triste de nuevo y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Mi mamá no la vio. En cambio, se me quedó mirando y me preguntó de qué se trataba. Le señalé a mi abuela y mi madre todavía no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada y me dijo que ella tenía que volver con las visitas. Luego le hablé de que la abuela estaba allí y se congeló. La expresión de su rostro no era feliz. Me miró... muy, muy asustada. _

_No terminé. Sabía que el niño se escaparía de mí ahora._

_—Por lo tanto, viste el alma de tu abuela —respondió con total naturalidad._

_Asentí con la cabeza. —Creo que, eso era como su fantasma. Porque creo que he visto su espíritu._

_—Sí, es como su fantasma._

_Me sequé los ojos. Las lágrimas habían cesado desde que el niño había aparecido._

_—Está bien ver las almas. No es una mala cosa. Sin embargo, tu mamá nunca lo entenderá. Nadie lo hará. Si deseas evitar molestar a la gente, necesitas actuar como si no los ves. Si lo ignoras, luego te dejarán sola. Si les haces saber que los puedes ver, te seguirán a todas partes —Explicó._

_Fruncí el ceño, lo estudié. Parecía saber mucho acerca de esto. ¿Ve a los muertos, también?_

_—¿Cómo sabes que no es la primera que he visto?_

_Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que los has estado viendo durante unos dos años._

_Mi boca se abrió. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?_

_—¿Ves fantasmas también?_

_Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Realmente no creo que él estuviera loco._

_—Sí, los veo._

_—¿Puedo hacer algo para dejar de verlos?_

_Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Él debe desear no poder verlos, también._

_—Por lo tanto, ¿Se queda de esta manera?_

_—Me temo que sí —Respondió—. Pero míralo de esta manera, te hace especial. Puedes ver algo que nadie más puede. Piensa en ello como un súper poder en lugar de algo malo._

_No era probable. Yo quería ser capaz de volar o tal vez ser invisible, pero no me interesaba ver gente muerta._

—¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Panny Ann!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Maron se cernía sobre mi cara.

—No se supone que debes dormirte mientras voy a dar una ronda afuera y alrededor de la casa. Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Me fui durante unos cinco minutos y ya estás dormida.

Me estiré y me senté en el sofá. Comenzaba a perder el sueño debido a estos recuerdos. No pude evitar quedarme dormida. Bostecé y lancé a Maron una mirada molesta.

—No pude evitarlo.

—Bueno, sería bueno si al menos intentas no dormirte.

—Esta vez, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me permitió recordar algo que quería recordar. Fue un recuerdo que me alegra tener de regreso.

Maron frunció el ceño. —¿Qué fue?

—El día del velorio de mi abuela. La vi. Vi su alma. Me sonreía porque sabía que yo podía verla. Mi madre, por supuesto, se asustó cuando le dije al respecto, pero llegue a despedirme de ella. —Haciendo una pausa, dirigí mi mirada hacia Maron—. Por favor, dime que no es un alma perdida. Por favor, dime que Trunks simplemente recupero su alma.

Maron dejó de masticar su uña del dedo pulgar y sacudió la cabeza. — Tu abuela se ha ido. Trunks comprobó a la mayoría de tus familiares. Los que estuvieron cerca se han ido. Sé que es un hecho que el alma de tu abuela volverá pronto.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Fue un bonito recuerdo. Amaba a mi abuela. Molestar a mi madre ese día no es algo que recordara con cariño, pero ahora entendía por qué le molestó.

—Fue Yuki quién me enseñó a ignorar las almas.

Maron rodó sus ojos. —Bueno, démosle una medalla de honor por ese acto de bondad. Dado que la razón por la que incluso puedes ver a las almas es por su culpa.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el Yuki de mis sueños era tan similar al chico que había conocido el año pasado. Era difícil de olvidar eso. Nada en él parecía peligroso.

—Ahora, quiero chocolate y algunas de esas cosas que tu mamá hizo y quiero ver un poco más de ese programa que vimos ayer. Estoy cansada de cuidar de tu culo. Necesito algo de tiempo.

Hacía días que no había visto a Trunks y Maron no se había separado de mi lado ni una vez. Sabía que no era su trabajo ideal y odiaba que estuviera cansada de él. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina.

—¿Quieres un refresco o leche con bizcochos de chocolate? —Le pregunté.

—La leche. Hace que los bizcochos de chocolate sepan mejor.

La emoción en su voz me hizo reír. Tomé dos panqueques y serví dos vasos llenos de leche. Podríamos tener la comodidad de comer y ver Gossip Girl, mientras ella se carcajeaba y se burlaba de todo lo que hacían. La tripulación del Upper East Side divirtió a Maron como no tiene fin.

**Trunks**

No había visto a Pan en tres días. Al entrar en su habitación, la observé mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran un poco demasiados ajustados para mi bien. No manejaba los celos muy bien. Sería más seguro si llevara algo un poco menos sexy. Mis ojos viajaron desde las botas de cuero negro altas hasta los jeans ajustados, muy ajustados que le abrazaban el trasero como un guante. Luego, la piel desnuda en la parte baja de la espalda brilló hacia mi cuando levantó los brazos para torcer los largos mechones oscuros de su pelo hacia arriba, en una masa salvaje de rizos en la cima de su cabeza. Era hermosa y era mía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ella se giró sobresaltada. Al instante, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos parecieron comerme. Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó en mis brazos tan rápido que un tipo normal se hubiera caído. Las piernas revestidas con sus jeans que había estado admirando fueron envueltas firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y llovieron besos en mi cara. ¿Era posible que mi corazón se sintiera bien cuando no tenía uno?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. —También te extrañé — susurre, capturando sus labios con los míos. No insistió más, pero me deje probar lo suficiente antes de tirarla hacia atrás y mirarla.

—Estoy tan emocionada. Te he extrañado como una loca.

—Será difícil concentrarme en el escenario si estás pavoneándote con esos vaqueros que muestran tu cuerpo increíblemente hermoso. ¿Sabes qué te favorece?

Riéndose, se removió en mis brazos y me tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó en la nariz y la frente.

De inmediato me aproveché de la situación y la acosté en la cama.

Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y redondos, con sorpresa, baje sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello, tomando pequeños lametones en su clavícula.

Este era el tipo de beso que podríamos hacer con seguridad.

El suspiro contento de Pan me volvió un poco loco. Me encantaba esos pequeños sonidos sensuales que hacia cuando estábamos juntos de esta manera. —Mmmmm, bésame en la boca —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que un beso pondría fin a este especial momento demasiado pronto. No me encontraba preparado para dejarla aún. Había fantaseando con su aroma y sabor durante varios días.

Ahora que la tenía debajo de mí, era codicioso. Necesitaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar esta noche.

—Ah —Exclamó, mientras mordía la carne tierna en la curva de su cuello y el hombro. Sonriendo en su piel sedosa y cálida, inhalé profundamente.

Pan levantó las caderas presionándose más cerca de mí. La necesidad se encendió dentro de mí y sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros. Cuando se frotaba y se apretaba contra mí, así confiadamente, siempre terminaba siendo mi perdición. Empujé el estrecho contacto de nuestros cuerpos poniendo un poco de espacio necesario entre el calor que parecía tan dispuesta a compartir conmigo, gemí por la frustración y la negación.

Pan se incorporó y se arrastró hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus suaves labios me besaron en la sien. —Confía en mí, Trunks Walker, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie más se acerca.

Con un gruñido de burla, giré la cabeza y mordí su oreja. —Es bueno saberlo. No quisiera que un despistado se encuentre esta noche con La Muerte cuando aún no le toca su hora.

—¡Trunks!

Me reí entre dientes, y me encogí de hombros. —Diría que bromeo, pero no lo hago.

Pan sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y cogió su chaqueta y se levantó. —Vayamos a ver a mi novio rockero en acción —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta noche era para divertirme con Pan. No iba a dejar que los problemas que nos rodean lo arruinaran. Yuki ya me había alejado de ella lo suficiente. Tenía que hacer un concierto con la banda y Pan quería experimentar que funcionaba perfectamente.

Entró en el pasillo y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro y sonrió. — ¿Vienes o qué?

**Pan**

El humo se acurrucó en el suelo del escenario, cuando las luces estroboscópicas se encendieron y gritaron los fans. Trunks me levantó contra él y me besó en los labios. —Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a venir de ida y vuelta entre los descansos. Quiero verte mientras estoy cantando.

Asentí con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, y dio un último beso en mi frente antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario donde los otros miembros de Cold Soul ya se encontraban en su lugar y listos para tocar.

La intensidad total de las luces del escenario se encendieron y Trunks se unió al baterista y bajista en una abertura natural e intensa en una canción que no reconocí.

Trunks se paseó hasta el micrófono mientras sus dedos bailaban a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuve ganas de gritar junto con el centro cívico atestado de gente. La ajustada camiseta gris que vestía destacó cada ondulación deliciosa en su estómago. Agradecí que la guitarra le cubriera los impresionantes abdominales. No me gusta la idea de escuchar chicas gritando su nombre para conseguir una imagen de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un destello de placer brilló en ellos, luego me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que había oído mis preocupaciones. No era de extrañar que a él le gustara el hecho de que no me alegrara que otras lo mirasen. La sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios aumento y su hoyuelo sexy brilló hacia mí.

Le lancé un beso con una mano y él actuó como si lo atrapara, se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la multitud. Honestamente, estoy muy cerca de desmayarme aquí mismo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte puede ser tan increíblemente dulce?

De repente, la multitud gritando se calló, en el momento justo y Trunks abrió la boca para cantar.

_"Cae el sol lejos cuando te miro._

_La oscuridad reclama en el cielo y me gustaría que supieran que nada se puede hacer para impedirme estar contigo._

_Pero me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti._

_Las palabras que no puedo decir._

_Palabras que no es necesario escuchar._

_Las palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino._

_Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo._

_Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._

_._

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. No había oído esta canción antes y tenía todos sus discos en mi iPod. Su lengua apenas se asomaba de sus labios cuando se los humedeció, entonces capturo mi mirada y abrió la boca otra vez.

_._

_Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender._

_Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a tus órdenes._

_Esperando verte sonreír, me está consumiendo y atando de manos._

_Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor._

_Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca._

_Voy a pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que soy._

_Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._

Sus labios fruncidos, me lanza un beso antes de volver su atención a la multitud y seguir cantando.

_._

_Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada._

_Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto._

_No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el_

_calor de tus rayos._

_Nada de lo que hacemos cada vez podría estar equivocado._

_Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido._

_Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_

_._

La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre. El orgullo brotó dentro de mí al pensar que este brillante chico... era mío.

—¿Así que eres la nueva aventura de Trunks? —Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro para encontrar el origen de la voz sarcástica. La chica tenía una sonrisa molesta es su rostro muy atractivo. Una cabeza llena de rizos rubios que le llegaba casi hasta la diminuta cintura que parecía injusta teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su pecho. La parte superior de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dos copas D que se derraman fuera de la línea del escote de corte bajo. Si me dijera que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para la revista Playboy no me hubiera sorprendido.

—Normalmente acude a... bueno, un tipo más notable. Me sorprende que lo mantengas muy ocupado.

Sí, no me había equivocado del tono sarcástico en su voz. La chica no me agradaba. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Trunks no tenía "aventuras amorosas" y que yo era la única relación que jamás había tenido, no estoy segura de cómo responder a su evidente falta de conocimiento acerca de él, así que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a el escenario y vi que él llevaba a miles de personas a un frenesí de excitación.

—Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya lo veremos. He estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y mi papá es el patrocinador de Cold Soul, todos me conocen. A Trunks no le gustara que seas grosera conmigo.

Finalmente, no pude morderme la lengua por más tiempo y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada. —Cuando digas algo que valga la pena contestar, con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero es obvio que no sabes nada de Trunks en absoluto. Si te escuchas, te darías cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que suena. —Sus ojos se iluminaron con furia y me entraron ganas de reír por su reacción. La chica podía insultar, pero que no soportada una contestación.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paseo, zorra, porque ya se acabó. Trunks no se conformara con tan poquita cosa como él. Soy demasiado importante como para alterarme.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella —¿Acabas de llamarme zorra? —Susurré.

Al principio, parecía muy contenta con mi ira, pero luego desapareció su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de terror iluminó su rostro. Empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. Me entraron ganas de reír en voz alta. Me recordó a uno de los matones de la escuela primaria del que todos hablaban. Una vez que gritaban, se acobardaban. Sentí una sensación de poder para manejar esta situación por mi misma. No iba a esperar a Trunks para decirle lo perra que era.

—No —La chica retrocedió contra la pared y me quedé con mi mirada enojada fija en ella, amando su expresión de horror. Esto era muy divertido.

—Pan, detente.

Me quedé inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz Trunks mientras se interponía entre las dos. El sudor de su pecho había empapado la camisa y se aferraba con más fuerza a la piel. Luego se volvió y miró a la otra chica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le oí preguntar. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por ella?

—Me atacó, yo sólo trataba de hablar con ella y me atacó — Balbuceó la joven con lágrimas. ¿Está llorando? Maldita sea, incluso sonaba creíble.

—No la toqué...

—Ahora no, Pan —Trunks me interrumpió y me quede con la boca abierta hacia a él y la chica que aparentemente consolaba. ¿Acaso había entrado en un universo alternativo? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Ella... ella me siseo —Tartamudeó la muchacha, señalando con una de sus largas uñas rojas en mi dirección. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Pero me llamó una zorra.

—Me llamó... —Empecé y una vez más Trunks me cortó.

—Espera, Pan.

La confusión se convirtió rápidamente en ira y no iba a esperar hasta que terminara de hablar con la chica y escuchándola con su boca llena de mentiras. Debería haberme preguntado si yo estaba bien. No a ella. No iba a estar aquí de pie para seguir escuchando esto. Y te aseguro que no iba a quedarme para intentar defenderme si no iba a siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar. Me fui hacia la puerta de atrás, esperando que Trunks me siguiera, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, noté que él no había estado detrás de mí.

Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche. No tenía un coche. Trunks no iba a venir detrás de mí. Y dependía completamente de él y me dejó colgada. Las lágrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y empecé a limpiarlas y decidí dejarlos solos. No quería que nadie me viera llorar.

—Te llevaré a casa —La voz de Yuki me sobresaltó. Giré y lo encontré apoyado contra su camioneta, mirándome.

No quería que me viera llorar, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. No podía irme con Yuki. Era un espíritu maligno detrás de mi alma. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me recordó al muchacho que llegó al hospital a verme después de mi accidente. Había estado tan preocupado que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche. En mi vida entera,

Yuki había estado allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Nada en él fue alguna vez espantoso. Ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando que Trunks caminara a través de ella, pero no pasó nada. La ira me quemó la garganta y me dolió el corazón.

—Claro, gracias, Yuki. Me vendría bien un paseo.

**Trunks**

Dejar a Pan caminando apagada, herida y molesta había sido casi imposible. Sin embargo, la distancia que puse entre ella y la criatura sin alma, delante de mí, era mejor. La ira y el dolor rodando fuera de ella eran muy molestos. Tenía que averiguar lo que era esta cosa. No podía hacer eso con la angustia de Pan detrás de mí. Quería terminar con ella y tenerla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, pero no podía darle a este asunto una oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Quién eres? —Gruñí, bajando la mirada a la rubia.

Sonrió y se enderezó, olvidándose de su actuación una vez que Pan dio vuelta a la esquina.

—Nadie que conozcas, Trunkser —Respondió, y llevó una larga uña roja hasta mi camisa—, pero eso podría cambiar.

Le di una palmada a su mano con fuerza suficiente como para que gritara de dolor. Bien. Quería hacerle daño. Había estado demasiado cerca de Pan. Y mi niña tontamente valiente había estado mirándola como si ella pudiera con el demonio.

—Estás por debajo de mí —Le recordé con una voz fría—. Ahora, dime por qué estabas cerca de mi Pan. —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera. Es mi trabajo, Trunkser. A ti también te toca cumplir con tu trabajo, ¿No?

—No juegues conmigo. Quiero las respuestas ahora. Necesito alcanzar a Pan. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Se rió y el miedo helado se apoderó de mí.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo con una voz cantarina antes de desaparecer.

No queriendo creer que el martilleo en mi cabeza era verdad, me eché a correr por el pasillo por el que Pan había corrido tan sólo unos minutos antes. No había ni rastro de ella. Abrí la puerta de atrás y el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno de autos vacíos. Nada. Cerrando los ojos. Busqué por su alma. Y por primera vez desde que la conocí no pude escucharla.

—¡NOOO!


End file.
